


OBSESSION

by minhyuklittlebunny



Series: NICE OBSESSION [2]
Category: 2PM (Band), Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: "Temiz olanın, yeniden temizlenmesinde bir sakınca yoktur."
Relationships: Lee Junho/Kim Yongsun, Lee Junho/Original Female Character(s)
Series: NICE OBSESSION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864339
Kudos: 1





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba, minhyuklittlebunny konuşuyor.
> 
> Yeni bir kurgu ile karşınızdayım. Obsession, yine ansızın gelen bir Lee Junho ilhamıyla ortaya çıkmış bir kurgu olmasının yanında NICE kurgusunun evreniyle çakışmakta. Bir bakıma NICE'ın devamı olan bu fanficin ana karakteri Lee Junho ve kurgu 2PM üzerinden ilerlemekte. Öte yandan NICE'ı okumayanlar için bazı boşlukları kapatmak nedeniyle NICE hakkında birçok 'spoiler' içermekte. Yani NICE'ı okumadıysanız ve okumak istiyorsanız, Obsession'dan önce okumanızı tavsiye ederim. NICE'a profilimden ulaşabilirsiniz.  
> Sonuç olarak bu küçük giriş kısmının altındaki çizgiyi aşıp aşmamak sizin elinizde. İyi okumalar dilerim. Obsession'ı sevmeniz dileğimle.

"O herif..." dedi siyah saçlarını alnından yukarı kaldırmış yakışıklı adam. "Bırakıp gitti. Kaçtı. Hong Kong'a..." Ardından gülüp elindeki bardağı cam masaya bıraktı ve arkasını dönüp camdan dışarıyı izledi. "Kaliteli doktormuş... Korkak herif."  
"Doktor Park Jinyoung..." dedi arkasından, hala en azından göz teması kurmayı bekleyen adam "...başarılı biriydi, biliyorsun."  
Junho arkasını dönüp nihayet ona baktığında yeniden gülüp deri koltuğa oturdu ve ona da oturması için karşısını işaret etti. "Chansung-ah, o başarılı biri olsaydı her şeyi bırakıp gitmezdi. Ve tabii Üstad Park'ı da ele vermezdi."  
Odadaki sessizlik boyunca Chansung siyah duvarların üzerine geldiğini düşündü. Lee Junho karanlık bir adamdı ve çevresine bunu tattırmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. "Şirketin başına geçtin, şimdiki adımın ne olacak?" diye sordu nihayet. Buraya gelme amacı buydu. Sözde ortağına şimdi ne yapacağını sormaktı. Oysa Lee Junho kimseyle ortak olmazdı, Chansung ona ancak patronum diyebilirdi.  
"Eğlence şirketini satacağım." dedi Junho beklemeden. "O soytarılarla işim yok. Tüm o grupları, stajyerleri, oyuncuları... hepsini başka bir şirkete satacağım."  
Chansung başıyla onu onaylarken bu kararı kendi içinde tartma ihtiyacı duydu. Şirketin en büyük geliri eğlence şirketiyken yerini nasıl dolduracaklarını kestiremiyordu fakat aynı zamanda ona hak veriyordu. Zaten eğlence şirketi batmak üzereydi, son yaşananların üzerine şirketin hepten el değiştirmesi tek kurtuluş olurdu. Şirketin en popüler sanatçılarından biri Wang Jackson istihbaratçı çıkmış, şirket başkanı Lin Jinjue'yi kara para aklamaktan ve birçok suçtan yakalatmış, eski başkan Park Jinyoung'un Asya çapında kiralık bir katil olduğunu ortaya çıkarmıştı ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi müziği bırakarak görevine dönmüştü.  
"Doktor Park'ın deyimiyle, burayı bir temizlik şirketine dönüştüreceğim. Dip köşe temizleyerek."


	2. 1

Duş suyunun sıcaklığından kaynaklı buharın arasında derin bir nefes alıp yumruğunu duvara yasladı. Yıllardır, bir gölge gibi yaşarken, yaptığı planlar son zamanlarda sürekli bunları düşündüğü için kafasını karıştırır bir hal almıştı. Suyu kapatıp odada dolu havanın verdiği serin hisle ürperse bile buna izin verdi.

Normal şartlarda üşümeyeceği bu havada üşümek için ıslanmalıydı. Bazı işler de tıpkı buna benzer şekilde yürürdü. Etkilemek için doğru ortama ihtiyacı vardı.

'Çok sevgili doktorun seni ele verip kaçtı.'

Bir gün onun yerini alabileceğini biliyordu. Hep bu günü beklemişti. Üstad Park Jinyoung'un varisi olacağı günü...

Bornozunu üzerine geçirip duştan çıktı ve doğrudan evin içinde yürüdü. Ortağı, bir önceki gün anlaştıkları gibi erkenden gelmiş olmalıydı, evin içindeki kahve makinası sesinin açıklaması da ancak buydu.

"Mideni deleceksin." dedi mutfağa girip makineden shot bardağına akan siyah sıvıyı gördüğünde.

"Bu olmazsa uyanamam." diye ona cevap verdi Chansung umursuzca bardağı eline alıp tezgaha yaslanırken. Onun evinde de kaliteli kahve içmek gibi kişisel bir sebeple kahve makinesini ona hediye eden de kendisiydi çünkü zamanının çoğunluğunu Junho'yla geçiriyordu. Başını kaldırıp nihayet ona baktığında hayretle mırıldandı, onu hiç böyle yorgun gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu. "Tanrı aşkına sen gece uyumadın mı?"

Junho onu dinlemek yerine buzdolabını açıp kapaktan bir şişe su alarak kafasına diktiğinde Chansung yüzünü ekşitti. "Ateşe su döküyorsun, üstelik kışın ortasında."

"Ben de böyle uyanıyorum." dedi Junho karşılık olarak. "Ve çok meraklıysan uyuyamadım. Yaptığım tüm planlar elimde patlayacak gibi hissediyorum."

"Patlamayacak." dedi Chansung çabucak. "Ne kadar uzun süredir Park Jinyoung'u tahttan düşürmeyi beklediğini biliyorum, ve oldu işte."

"Sorun sadece Park Jinyoung mu?" Junho kaşlarını çattı. "Temizlik şirketi işe yaracak mı diyorsun?"

Chansung iç çekerek endişesini ele verdi. "Bilmiyorum, Junho. Bilmiyorum." Bu kez dürüsttü, hiç olmadığı kadar.

Yönetim kuruluyla yapılacak toplantıda şirketin yeni başkanı Lee Junho, bugün, önlerindeki birkaç ayın planını onlara sunmalıydı. Sorun planlar değil, eğlence şirketinin hisseleriydi. Onlar satışa çıktığında şirketin değeri aniden düşecek ve beraberinde bazı problemleri getirecekti. Junho, elbette bunun farkındaydı. Başka bir yol bulması gerektiğinin de... Ancak satış planını çoktan sunuma eklemişti.

Sessizliğini koruyarak mutfaktan çıktı ve ortağının ne yaptığını umursamadan yatak odasına yöneldi. Başkan Lee imajını çizmeliydi. Artık sadece bir mekanı değil, tüm şirketi yöneten kişi olacaktı.

"Bana kalırsa..." Chansung elindeki bardağı çoktan lavaboya bırakmış Junho'yu odasına kadar takip ermişti. "... Eğlence şirketini satmak zorunda değilsin, sadece eğlence kısmıyla ilgilenecek birini bul." Bu yeni fikir her zaman olduğu gibi Chansung'u heyecanlandırsa da Junho'nun daha çok endişelenmesine sebep oldu. Eğlence kısmını yönetecek birinin nasıl bir vasfı olmalıydı ve bunun şirkete etkisi ne olacaktı?

"Biliyorum emin olamıyorsun." dedi Chansung hemen sessizliğin üzerine. Junho'nun giyinmek için girdiği küçük giyinme odasının kapısında bekliyordu. "Hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan, sadece eğlence şirketiyle ilgilenecek birinden bahsediyorum. Düşünsene, enerji harcamadan hisselerin değerini yerinde tutup para kazanmaya devam edeceğiz."

Bu her şeyden habersiz yeni bir yönetici atama fikri Junho'yu rahatsız ederken üzerini giyinmiş odasındaki büyük aynanın önüne geçmişti. "JYP şirketine bağlı kaç sanatçı var demiştin?"

Chansung umursuzca kendini yatağa bırakıp tırnaklarını inceledi. Junho'ya yanlış bir fikir sunmaktan korkmazdı çünkü Junho çoğunlukla onu dinlemezdi bile. Yine kendisini dinlemediği bir zaman olduğunu düşünüyordu. "Üç grup ve iki solo sanatçı, ayrıca beş oyuncu ve çıkış yapmayı bekleyen dokuz stajyer."

"Hepsiyle ilgilenecek biri şirketin diğer işlerinden uzak kalabilecek mi gerçekten? Dikkat çekmeden." dedi Junho gömleğinin yakasını düzeltirken. Chansung'un düşündüğünün aksine bu kez onu gerçekten dinliyordu.

Durumun verdiği heyecanla doğrulup ona güven vermek amacıyla ayna üzerinden Junho'yla göz göze geldi. "Tabii, bundan kolay ne var? Sanatçıların kontratlarının bitmesini bekleriz, stajyerleri de yeri geldiğinde başka şirketlere yönlendiririz. Yavaş yavaş dağıtırız, en az hasarla."

"Bunun üzerinde yeterince düşünmedik. Bugün toplantıda sunmak mantıklı mı sence?" Saçlarını her zaman yaptığı gibi alnından yukarı kaldırıp kravatını düzeltti.

"Bu üzerinde çok düşünülecek bir şey değil, emin ol planlarına dahil ettiğin ve üzerinde düşündüğün şirketi birden satma fikri bile bu son dakika planından daha riskli. Güven bana."

Junho aynada kendine bir kez daha baktı. Başkan Lee hazır görünüyordu. "Senden başkasına güvenir miyim?" dedi alayla. Bu doğru fakat bir o kadar da yanlış bir sözdü. Junho kendinden başkasına güvenmezdi. Chansung onun güvenini büyük güçlükle ve kalıcı bir şekilde kazanmıştı.

"Hazırsan çıkalım." dedi Chansung keyifle. "Sunumu şirkete ulaştığımızda ben düzelteceğim. Sen eğlence şirketini satma konusunu açma yeter ki."

Junho şimdiye kadar hep önden gitmiş ve Chansung onu takip etmişti. Şimdi Junho bir adım geriden ona bakarken kendini ilk kez attığı adımı bu kadar düşündüğünü fark ediyordu. Kendisi buna imkan vermiş miydi emin değildi fakat Chansung'un daha önce hiçbir konuda bu kadar öne atıldığını hatırlamıyordu. Belki de gerçekten yanlış bir adım atmak üzere olduğu için her zaman dediğini yapan bu adam onu engellemişti.

Şirkete giden yolculuk uzun değildi. Junho siyah spor arabasını kullanırken trafiğin can sıkıcı olmadığı bu saatlerde sürüşün keyfini çıkarmaya çalışmış, Chansung radyoda kalemine göre bir şarkı aramıştı. Nostaljik bir programda çalan şarkıda karar kıldığında, Junho çoktan arabasını şirketin valesine vermek üzere girişe bırakmıştı.

"Nichkhun'la konuştun mu hiç?" dedi Chansung Junho arabadan inip şirkete yöneldiğinde peşinden onu takip ederken. "Mekanda işler nasılmış?"

Lee Junho'nun şirketin başına geçmeden önce idare ettiği mekan, eskiden şimdi şirkete taşımak için uğraştıkları işin odağı olan mekandı. Nichkhun'a devrettiğinden beri ne mekan umarındaydı ne de o kazanovanın orada neler yaptığı. Nasılsa Junho işini her zaman Üstad Park Jinyoung'un himayesinde yapmıştı, ona itaatkar bir şekilde, ve bu kesinlikle bu işi de mekanla birlikte öylece birine devretmeyi bile düşünmediği anlamına geliyordu.

"İyidir herhalde, idare ediyordu o, hiç sormadım." dedi Junho umursuzca ilerleyip kendine selam vermeye çalışan insanlara sadece başıyla selam verirken. Asansöre bindiklerinde diğer çalışanlar sebebiyle oluşan sessizlik ikisine de toplantıdan önce bir kez daha düşünme fırsatı vermişti. Her halükarda Chansung sunuyu düzenlerken Junho toplantının açılışını yapacaktı.

Junho ona bir kez daha güvenmeye karar verdi. Çünkübu kez konumunu gerçekten korumak istiyordu.

——

"Yine mi o dosya?" Komiser Jang izin alıp odaya girdiğinde Savcı Han yine, her zaman olduğu gibi, bir dosyaya canı pahasına bakıyor gibiydi.

"Hayır, sadece- JYP şirketi el değiştirdi ve kontrol ediyorum." dedi geçiştirmek amacıyla. Bu dosyada bir şey olduğunu biliyordu ancak sebebini bulamıyordu.

Komiser Jang elindeki kahve dolu bardağı ve yeni dosyayı onun masasına bırakıp burukça gülümsedi. "Komiser Im geçtiğimiz ay açıkça dosyanın kapandığını söylemişti Savcı Han. Yeni başkanla eski başkanın arasında bir bağlantı buldunuz mu bari?"

"Hayır. Direkt bağlantı yok. Lee Junho, genç ve hevesli bir girişimci." Savcı dosyayı kapatıp rafa kaldırırken dosya hakkında ne olumlu ne de olumsuz düşüncelerle doluydu kafası.

"O zaman şu yeni dosyayı inceleyin, müdür hızlı çözülmesi konusunda ısrarcı."Genç savcı iç çekerek masasına döndü ve dosyayı incelese de aynı konuyu konuşmaya devam etti. "Doktor Park, Hong Kong'da değil mi? Suçlu değilse neden kaçsın?"

"Aslına bakarsan Hyojoo," Wooyoung artık bunun bir sohbete dönüştüğünü düşündüğü için resmiyeti bir kenara bırakmıştı. Ne de olsa uzun yıllardır tanışıyorlardı. "...buna ben de anlam veremiyorum. Doktor Park neden kardeşim dediği insanı yoğun bakımda bırakıp gitti?"

Hyojoo saçlarını hızlı bir topuz yaparken yeni dosyayı kapatıp ellerini masaya yasladı. "Kim Yugyeom'dan bahsediyorsun değil mi? Hala yoğun bakımda mı?"

Wooyoung başını iki yana sallayıp konuştu. "Hayır, yoğun bakımdan çıkalı bir süre oldu. Silahı kendine doğrultup gelişi güzel sıktığı için kurşun kafatasını sıyırmış, hayati sorunlar çözüldü fakat bazı fonksiyonlarını geliştirmek için bir süre daha hastanede kalmalı."

Savcı Han onu anladığını belirtmek için yavaşça başını salladı. "Bu arada, sen ne düşünüyorsun? Bu dosya ile ilgili? Kapanması ile ilgili?" Birçok durum havada kalmış gibiydi. Hyojoo dosyayı yeniden incelemek isterdi ve ortağının bu konuda ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordu.

"Bana kalırsa bilmediğimiz çok şey var." Wooyoung kollarını göğüsünde birleştirdi. "Ama senin de bildiğin gibi, artık birimi geçtim dosya Kore polisine bile ait değil. Yeniden açılması imkansız."

Hyojoo farkına varmışlıkla iç çekip yerine otururken konuyu sessizce kapatmıştı. "Öyleyse Komiser Jang, dosyayı inceleyip size haber veririm."

——

"Önümüzdeki beş ayın yatırım planını konuştuğumuza göre..." Junho toplantı odasında bir anlığına Chansung'un gözlerini aradı. "...Eğlence şirketi konusuna gelebiliriz." Heyecanını bastırmak adına ayağa kalkarken gerginliği kaldırmak adına şakayla karışık devam etti. "Bana kalsa eğlence şirketini satardım, tabii bunu yapmak bu kazanç çizelgesinin varlığında aptallık olurdu." Sunum sayfasını değiştirdiğinde arkasını dönüp ciddiyetini toparlamıştı. "Eğlence şirketi yönetimi için profesyonel bir yardım almayı talep ediyorum."

Odada mırıltılar yükselirken Junho çizelgenin olduğu sunumu geçip yeniden masaya döndü ve yerine oturdu. "Eğlence şirketi işten anlayan biri tarafından yönetilmeli. Konuyu yönetim kurulunun oylamasına sunuyorum." Oluşan sessizlikte havaya sakince kalkan bir el devam etmesini engellerken Junho bundan rahatsız olsa da havadaki elin sahibine söz verdi. "Kim Minjun-ssi, ne söylemek istediniz?"

"Bana kalırsa," diyerek söze girdi Kim Minjun. "Eğlence şirketini satmak şakasını bile yapamayacağınız kadar ciddi bir aptallık Başkan Lee." Yüzündeki küçük düşürücü gülümseme odadaki mırıltılar çoğaldıkça büyümüştü. "Bence oylamaya gerek yok, sadece işten anlayan birini atayın gitsin. Asıl mesele... Artık gerçek toplantıya başlamamız gerektiği."

Lee Sunmi, önceki Başkan Lin Jinjue'nin varlığında da yönetim kurulunda bulunan değerli bir üye, araya girdi. "Evet, lütfen artık gerçek toplantıya geçelim Junho-ssi. Ticaret konusunda size güvenebilecek miyiz?"

Junho omuzlarını gerip arkasına yaslandı. Bu konuda yanlış karar vermiş olmak içten içe kendisine kızmasına sebep olsa da bu sabah onu ani bir frenle durduran Chansung'a teşekkür ediyordu şimdi. Şirketin başkanı olarak istediğini yapabileceğini düşünmüştü fakat şimdi yönetim kurulunun önünde Başkan olmanın hiçbir anlamı yok gibiydi. Bunca yıldır hayalini kurduğu zirve bu olamazdı, bu değildi. Hala o zirveye ulaşmamıştı.

"Söylesenize Başkan Lee, ticaretiartık nasıl yapacağız?" Kim Minjun yemi ortaya attığında Chansung yavaşça ayağa kalkıp boğazını temizleyerek projeksiyonun önüne geldi. "Tam zamanında Sunmi-ssi, Minjun-ssi, ticaret için-"

"Eğlence şirketini kullanacağız." Junho onun sözünü kesip toplantı masasının etrafındakilere göz gezdirdi. Chansung çakılmış gibi olduğu yerde kalırken yeniden ayağa kalkan Junho'ya yaklaşıp kulağına fısıldadı. "Ne yapıyorsun şimdi?"

Planda bu yoktu. Eğlence şirketi tamamen bağımsız bir finansal kaynak olmalıydı, asıl plana göre ticaretin asıl merkezi sahte bir Restoran-Pub zinciri olacaktı.

"Uyum sağla." Junho ona sessizce cevap verip devam etti."Eğlence şirketinin arkasına saklanacağız. Şirketin ticaretle alakası olduğuna dair bir iz olmayacak."

Kim Minjun beklemediği bu cevap karşısında sessiz kalırken Junho gerginlik ve keyif arasında yaşadığı çekimde asılı kalmıştı. Toplantı salonunda yayılan onaylayıcı sesler onu biraz da olsa rahatlatırken Chansung'u yerine oturması için gönderdi ve kendisi de masanın başındaki yerine oturup Kim Minjun'un gözlerine baktı. "Öyleyse, toplantı bitmiştir. Ayrıntılar yeni yönetici bulunduğu zaman daha detaylı olarak konuşulacaktır."

Salon dağılmak için ayağa kalkarken hala kendisine soru soran bakışlarını gönderen ortağını umursamadan kapıya yöneldi. Junho, hayatında ilk kez bu kadar plansız bir adım atıyordu ve sonuçlarına katlanmayı şimdiden kabullenmişti. Toplantı salonunu arkasında bırakıp toplantıyı tartışan insan kalabalığını aştıktan sonra asansöre yöneldi ve çağırma düğmesine bastı. Plansız başladığı bu işe bir planı olmadan devam etmeye niyeti yoktu. Asansöre adım atmak üzereyken arkasından gelen ses sanki tüm bedenindeki kanın damarlarından çekilmesine sebep olmuştu.

"Söylesene Lee Junho, gölgen olmadan nereye gidiyorsun?"


	3. 2

Sert beton zeminde attığı güçlü ama temkinli adımlar nereye ulaşacağını bilmeden ilerlemesini sağlarken Junho karanlık duvarlara baktı. Burada bir yerde, gölgelerin arasında olmalıydı. Bu kadar yakınına gelmişken hiçbir şey söylemeden gitmiş olamazdı.

"Neredesin?" dedi hangi su borusundan geldiğini bilmediği bir su damlası sesiyle birlikte. "Hayır, Yongsun nerede?" Geçmişin anıları kafasında canlanırken hızlı nefesler almaya başladı.

"Buradayım." dedi duyunca ürperdiği fakat tam da duymak istediği ses arkasından. Otoparkın ortasında arkasına döndüğünde beklediği manzaranın aksine Gölge, siyahlar içinde değildi, maske takmamıştı, yüzü açık ve ortadaydı. "Biliyorum çok sorun var Lee Junho ama benim hepsine cevabım olmadığına eminim."

Junho biliyordu, yine sadece kendi istediği cevapları vermek için buradaydı. Beklediği gibi, kabul etmese de beklediği gibi, buradaydı. Üstad Park aklını yitirmiş ve tutuklanmışken, yıllardır Üstad Park'ın kiralık katil işini üstlenmiş olan Doktor Park kaçmışken, aksini beklemezdi. Herkes aç kurtlar gibi avın etrafını sarmıştı, şirketin. Her şeyin bittiği o gün için herkes gibi Junho'nun da bildikleri tahminler ve dedikodular üzerineydi. Doktor Park, Wang Kayee'nin yardımıyla işten sıyrıldıktan sonra sözde polislerle tekrar görüşmek ve itirafta bulunmak için bir buluşma ayarlamıştı ancak kardeşim dediği asistanı Kim Yugyeom kendini vurduğu zaman apar topar kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı. Hatta bir başka rivayete göre Doktor Park, Kim Yugyeom'un yaşadığından bihaberdi.

"Yongsun nerede?" dedi Junho son bir umut çırpınışıyla. Bunun cevabını alamayacağını biliyordu, ne de olsa Gölge'nin görevi bu değil miydi? Yongsun'u ne pahasına olursa olsun kendinden uzak tutmak.

"Kimden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum, ben öyle birini tanımıyorum." dedi Gölge sakince. "Sadece sana şunu söyleyebilirim ki, vakit geldi. Cevapları zamanı geldiğinde teker teker alacaksın." Yüzündeki ifade hiçbir şey için ipucu vermiyordu. Junho titrerken geriye doğru bir adım attı. "Yongsun yaşıyor mu?"

"Yaşıyor." dedi bu kez Gölge yavaşça gülümseyip.

Junho toparlanmak adına tuttuğu nefesi bırakıp neredeyse boş otoparkta gözlerini gezdirmeye devam etti. Herkes gitmiş olmalıydı, şirket otoparkının bu kadar boş ve karanlık olmasının tek açıklaması buydu. Ona başka bir soru sormaya cesareti olmadan öylece durdu. Sadece kaçıp gitmesini istemiyordu.

"Merak etme yine hemen kaçmak için gelmedim." Gölge bu kez güldü. "Başkan oluşunu kutlamaya geldim, söylesene bir kuklanın gölgeden farkı nedir?" Junho onun kukla sözüyle kendine gönderme yaptığının farkındaydı. "Sadece başkan olarak Üstad Park'ın yerini gerçekten alabileceğini mi düşündün?"

"Ok Taecyeon," dedi Junho dişleri arasından. "...söylesene gölgeler böyle konuşur mu?" Yakından gelen bir araba çalışma sesi ikisini de yerinden sıçratırken Junho kontrol etmek için arkasına döndü. Chansung'un beyaz Audisi yanında yavaşlayıp dururken Junho yeniden Gölge'yi aramak için döndüğünde çoktan gitmişti.

"Başkan Lee, burada ne yapıyorsunuz?" dedi Chansung araba camını indirdikten hemen sonra şakayla karışık. "Yukarıda seni bekliyordum, meğer çıkmışsın bile..."

"Buradaydı." dedi Junho transa geçmiş gibi. "Geldi, geri döndü, yapmamalıydı."

"Kim?" Chansung ciddiyetini toparlayıp boş otoparka bakındı.

"Gölge." dedi Junho hala tek bir noktaya bakarken.

Chansung anında kemerini çıkarıp hala çalışır vaziyetteki arabandan inerken Junho kıpırdamadı. "Nereye gitti?" dedi Chansung panikle etrafa bakınıp. "Sana ne söyledi?"

Junho cevap vermeden onun arabanın ön koltuğuna geçti ve usulca kemerini taktı. Aklı o kadar çok düşünceyle doluydu ki hiçbirini Chansung'a açıklamaya gücü yoktu, nasılsa bir anlamı olmayacaktı. Yongsun yaşıyordu, bunu bilmek bile yeterli olmalıydı. Onun bu sessizliğine pes ederek arabaya yeniden binen Chansung sabah bulduğu nostaljik radyo kanalını kapattı. Junho'nun bu halde müzik dinlemek istemeyeceğini biliyordu. Yoğun bir gün olmuştu.

"Söylesene..." dedi Chansung eve giden yola girmek yerine bulvara çıkarken. "...pişman mısın?"

"Yaptığım hiçbir şeyden pişman değilim." diye onu cevapladı Junho çabucak. "Her şeyin aniden düzene girmesini bekleyemeyiz, zamanla olacak." Kendini toparlamalıydı, böyle biri değildi, düşünmeden hareket etmeyi bırakmalıydı.

"Khun aradı." Chansung, sessizliğin ardından neden Rainbar'a doğru gittiğini açıklamak adına konuyu değiştirmişti. "Toplantıyı merak ediyor ve malların nereye aktarılacağını..."

"Şimdilik Rainbar'la devam edelim." dedi Junho sakince, artık kararlarını rayına oturtmuştu ve netti. "Yeni zincir kurulana kadar ticareti durdurursak çok kayıp yaşarız. Kuruldan onay çıktı nasılsa, yakında ticareti yeni zincire aktarırız." Chansung sadece başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Tüm bunlar olurken Gölge'nin döndüğüne o da şaşırmıyordu, nasılsa hepsini eğiten kişi Üstad Park'dı ve yakın zamanda helvası yenmişti fakat henüz ölmemişti.

"İşler..." dedi Nichkhun kahve masasına bir dosya koyup viski bardağını eline alırken. "Bunlar Doktor Park'ın müşterilerinin vermek istediği işler. Yönetim kuruluyla bunu konuşmadığınızı biliyorum, kimsenin buna cesareti yok çünkü."

"Konuşmadık." dedi Junho onu onaylarcasına dosyaları alıp. Herkes asla ortada bir kiralık katil olmamış gibi davranıyordu. Doktor Park'ın detay merakını duymuştu, daha iyi temizleyebilmek için her detayı bilmek isterdi. "Katil olmak para için yapılacak bir iş değil Khun-ah, insanın içinde olmalı." Junho bardağın dibini dikerek içtikten sonra dosyaları itip elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi. "Silah ticareti onlara kolay geliyor, silahı tutuyorlar fakat tetiği kimin çektiğini görmüyorlar, bilmedikleri sürece sonuçlarını umursamıyorlar."

"Lin Jinjue de Doktor Park da ulaşılamaz durumda. Üstad Park, hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor." Chansung sadece sesli düşünüyordu. "Temizlik şirketi fikrinde net misin Junho?"

Junho başını salladı. "Birileri devam etmeli. Madem tek kişi üstlenmiyor, tetiği kimin çektiğini görmeyi de sevmiyorlar, hep birlikte devam edeceğiz. Kimse bilmeden." Plan buydu, hem şirketi ele geçirmek hem de Üstad Park'ın işini devam ettirmek için, elini kana bulamaktan çekinen herkesi bu işe bulaştırmayı düşünüyordu. Böylelikle herkesi yolundan temizleyebilirdi.

Uzun sessizliğin ardından Nichkhun deri koltuğa oturup bacak bacak üstüne attı. "Öyle işte, Rainbar'da işler falan da güzel, dün gece kapıda bir kuyruk bile vardı." dedi sitemle. Çoğu kişi için ulaşılmaz olan bir güvenle bu mekanın başına geçtiğinin ve bununla övünmesi gerektiğinin farkındaydı ancak itiraf etmeliydi, şimdiden yalnız başına sıkılmaya başlamıştı.

Junho deri koltuğun kolçağına yaslanmışken elini ağzından çekmeden güldü. "Siz ikinizden başka kimseye güvenmem, biliyorsunuz değil mi?" Nichkhun ve Chansung onu sırayla onayladığında başını salladı.

"Yongsun yaşıyor." diye devam etti Junho. "Gölge geri döndü bu yüzden ikinizden de bana yardım etmenizi isteyeceğim."

——

Junho asansöre bindiğinde biraz çakırkeyifti. Şu Taylandlı içki konusunda her zaman onu ayartmayı biliyordu. Dayanıklı Chansung, sabah geldiği gibi onu eve bırakıp vakit kaybetmeden gittiğinden hemen biraz uyumaya ihtiyacı vardı. Yongsun'u aklından çıkarmadığı sürece hiçbir işe odaklanamayacağını biliyordu.

Kapanmak üzere olan asansör kapısı yeniden açıldığında alnından düşen perçemlerinin altından içeri adımlayan kişiyi süzdü. Ciddi bir kadındı, güzeldi de. Bu binada yaşayacak kadar lüks ve olgun görünüyordu. Etiketleri bunlardı, fakat Junho istemsizce onun içini merak etti.

Sekizinci kat tuşuna basarken kadın tuş takımına uzanan elini geri çektiğinde Junho ona bir kez daha bakma ihtiyacı duydu. Karşı dairesinin satılığa çıktığını biliyordu fakat yeni komşusunun taşındığını fark etmemişti. Kadın onun bakışlarını yakaladığında tanışıp tanışmadıklarını merak etti. Çünkü bu kadın onu gördüğüne şaşırmış gibiydi.

Asansör sekizinci kata ulaştığında açılan kapıdan inen ilk kişi kadın oldu, Junho onu takip edip çıkarken oyalanmadan daire kapısına ilerledi. Bu kadın tuhaftı, biliyordu ama onunla konuşmak hatasına düşmeyecekti. İnsanlara güvenmiyordu.

Eve girip ceketini koltuğun koluna kendisini de koltuğa atıp elini yüzüne kapatarak iç çekti. Başarıya ve şirketin başına geçmeye olan takıntısı, sonuç yaklaştıkça içini daha fazla kurcalıyordu. Kaybedecek neyi kalmıştı ki? Zaten her şeyini ortaya koymuştu.

Hayatını Üstad Park'a borçluydu, tıpkı diğerleri gibi. Üstad Park kimsesi olmayan çocukları bulup kendi gibi yetiştirmişti. Evlat edindiği kızı Lee Jieun hariç, o da şimdi Doktor Park'la birlikte Hong Kong'daydı, belki de evlenmişlerdi. 'İki kıymetli evladı bir arada.' diye düşündü kendi kendine gülüp. Junho ve diğerleri Üstad Park için ölüm ve yolsuzluk makinelerinden başka bir değere sahip değildi. "Şimdi daha değerliyim ha, ne dersin?" Kendi kendine mırıldanıp ceketinin yanındaki Nichkhun'un ona verdiği dosyayı alarak ayağa kalktı ve gömleğinin düğmelerini çözerek ışıkları yakmadığı için hala karanlık olan evde yatak odasına ilerledi. İlk adım için kimseye güvenemezdi, ilk temizliği kendi halletmeliydi.


	4. 3

"Günaydın Başkan Lee." dedi Chansung şirketteki odaya girdikten sonra. Junho masasının arkasındaki pencereye dönmüş dışarıya bakarken onun neyi düşündüğünü biliyordu. Önünde dosyalar ve bilgisayarlar olmadığında planlar kurduğunu söylemek mantıksız olurdu.

"Sence nerededir?" dedi Junho gözlerini pencereden ayırmadan. "Beni görmek istiyor mudur?"

Chansung'un bu sorulara cevabı yoktu, o yüzden sessiz kalıp ellerini ceplerine koyarak derin bir nefes aldı ve konuyu değiştirdi. "İlk şubeyi bir ay içinde açmış olacağız, yönetim kurulu ticaret için bulduğun çözümden memnun."

Junho masaya dönüp Chansung'a baktı. "Dediğim gibi bu ilk adım." Masasındaki dosyayı açıp devam etti. "Nichkhun müşterilerin hepsiyle anlaşmış, parayı temizlikten sonra verecekler. Bir baksana... Kim Myungsoo, kişisel bir sebep yazmışlar, Doktor Park olsaydı bunu asla kabul etmezdi."

Chansung gülüp Junho'nun omzuna vurdu. "Doktor Park ağzından düşmez oldu. Bırak artık şunu da temizliğe odaklan. Adam iş insanı, belli ki rekabet işi..." dedi omuz silkip.

"Eğlence şirketinin başına atanacak yeni yönetici ne oldu?" Junho bu konuda her şeyden daha öncelikli hissediyordu çünkü çoktan duyurusu yapılmıştı.

Chansung duymaya korktuğu soru karşısında iç çekip başını geri atarak yanaklarını şişirdi. Junho kesinlikle patlayacaktı. "Kim Minjun... Kendisi bakmak istedi. Yönetim kurulu beraber karar verecekmiş. Senin tek başına bir şeye karar verme ihtimalinden ödü kopuyor sanırım."

Junho, Chansung'un düşündüğünün aksine gülüp omuz silkti, çalıştığı ve para akışı devam ettiği sürece eğlence şirketi umurunda bile değildi. Şirketin genel sekreteri kapıyı çaldığında Chansung oturduğu masadan inip ceketini düzeltti ve Junho içeri girmesi ona için seslendi. Sekreter içeri girdiğinde yüzündeki ifade ikisinin de hoşuna gitmemişti. "Başkan Lee, çok önemli olmasa bölmezdim..." dedi genç kadın huzursuz bakışlarla. "Bu sabah stajyer yurdunda stajyerlerden birinin cansız bedeni bulundu."

Junho kaşlarını çatıp önce Chansung'a ardından yeniden sekretere döndü. "Nasıl olmuş?"

"İntihar." dedi stajyer hemen. "Cesedi sabah otopsiye gönderildi, sonuçlar burada. Şirketten konu hakkında bir basın açıklaması bekliyorlar Başkan Lee."

Chansung hala kapıda duran sekreterin yanına gidip elindeki dosyaları aldığında "Tamam, teşekkürler Soyeon-ssi." dedi. "Gidebilirsiniz, sonrasıyla biz ilgileniriz."

Junho ceketini giyerken bilgisayarı kapattı. Bu beklediği bir durum değildi. "Şu çocuk... Kimmiş?"

"Kim Seungmin." dedi Chansung. "Aşırı doz insulin almış. Tanrım... Eğlence şirketiyle acilen ilgilenmemiz gerekiyor.”

——

"İntihar mektubu yok. Şeker hastası olduğu için kullandığı ilacın hepsini tek seferde almış." dedi Komiser Jang dosyayı çevirip. "Yurtta beraber kaldığı arkadaşlarını sorguya çağırmak istedik, çünkü sebebini ailesi bile bilmiyor, ama oradan da bir şey çıkmadı." Savcı Han dosyayı onun elinden alıp okumaya başladı. "Bakalım ne söylemişler? 'Seungmin sorun çıkaran biri değildi.' 'Kötü yorumlar almazdı, aramızda ortalama başarıya sahipti.'" İç çekerek sayfayı çevirdi. "Wooyoung da onun sayfaları çevirmesini izlerken yanaklarını şişirip üflerken ellerini beline koydu. "Gencecik çocuklar canlarına kıyınca içim sıkılıyor Hyojoo-yah..."

"Sorma... Şirket açıklama yapacak değil mi?" Hyojoo durup duvara yaslandı. "Sözlü açıklama mı yapacaklar yoksa yazılı mı?"

"Duyduğuma göre Başkan Lee buraya geliyor. Sözlü açıklamayı bizzat yapacakmış. Ah- onun için zor olmalı, zaten olaylı bir şirketin başına geçmişken..." Başkan Lee Junho'nun koridora girdiğini gördüğünde susup dikleşti.

Junho şirketin toplantı odalarından birinin önündeki kalabalığı gördüğünde derin bir nefes aldı. Tanımadığı birinin ölmesi ilk kez bu kadar gerçek geliyordu. Polis soruşturması için geçici olarak kullanılan toplantı odasının karşısındaki oda, basın açıklaması yapacağını yeni duyurmuş olmasına rağmen habercilerle dolmuş gibi görünüyordu. Koridorda başları eğik bekleyen genç çocukları süzdü. Arkadaşları olmalıydı.

Buraya gelirken Chansung, Kim Seungmin'in ailesiyle görüşmüştü. Ailenin isteği üzerine basın açıklamasında detay ve isim verilmeyecek, yalnızca stajyerlerden birinin intihar ettiği duyurulacaktı. Junho toplantı odasına girmeden önce kapıda onu bekleyen Komiser Jang'a elini uzattı. "Lee Junho, JYP Şirketler birliğinin yeni Başkanıyım."

"Komiser Jang Wooyoung." dedi Komiser Jang onun elini sıkıp aynı zamanda onunla birlikte eğilirken. "Bu da Savcı Han Hyojoo."

Han Hyojoo da hafifçe eğilerek selam verdiğinde Junho kaşlarını çatarak onu süzdü. Bu o asansördeki kadın mıydı? Emin değildi, ama ona benzetmişti. Han Hyojoo gülümseyip elini uzattı. "Tanışma fırsatımız olmamıştı Lee Junho. O gün... Asansörde..." Kısaca açıkladığında Junho emin olmuş elini sıkıp başıyla onu onayladı. "Doğru, memnun oldum. Savcı Han, Komiser Jang, yapmam gereken bir şey var mı? Bu kayıp başta ben olmak üzere tüm şirketin canını yakıyor ama basın açıklamasından önce bilmem gereken bir konu varsa eğer..." cevap alabilmek için devam etmeyi bıraktığında Jang Wooyoung başını iki yana sallayıp ona dosyanın özeti niteliğindeki kağıdı uzattı. "Bildiğiniz gibi Başkan Lee, otopsi sonucu geldi, aşırı doz insülin almış. İntihar mektubu olmaması tuhaf görünse de boş insülin iğnelerinin üzerinde yalnızca kendi parmak izi var." Kısa özetini açıklayıp devam etti. "Ailesi de Kim Seungmin'in sürekli endişeli ve kendini yetersiz gören bir kişiliğe sahip olduğunu onayladı. Şirketin başına gelenlerden sonra çıkış yapamamak konusunda stres yapmış olabilir."

Junho onu dikkatle dinlerken gözünü yeniden diğer stajyerlerde gezdirdi, başını yerden hiç kaldırmayan bir çocuk dikkatini çekiyordu. "Ailesinin isteği üzerine detaylar basın açıklamasında konuşulmayacak." Boğazını temizledi ve başıyla selam verdi. "Soruşturmanız için teşekkürler. Yeni bir şey olursa, iletişime geçelim Savcı Han, Komiser Jang." dedi basın açıklamasını yapmak üzere hazırlanan toplantı odasına geçmeden hemen önce.

Kendisi için hazırlanan kürsüye çıktığında Chansung da odaya gelmiş ve yüzünde gergin bir ifadeyle girişteki yerini almıştı. Basının yerleşmesini bir süre bekledikten sonra Junho boğazını temizleyip konuştu. "Merhaba, ben Lee Junho. JYP Şirketler Birliği Başkanı olarak, bu sabah şirketimiz bünyesindeki Eğlence Şirketinin stajyer yurdunda yaşanmış olay hakkında basın açıklaması yapmak istiyorum." Duraksayıp yutkundu ve yeniden konuşmayı not aldığı kağıda göz gezdirdi. "Şirketimiz üzülerek bildiriyor ki sabah erken saatlerde yurtta bulunan Stajyer K'in cesedi olayın akabinde otopsiye gönderilmiş ve yapılan soruşturmalar sonucunda Stajyer K'in intihar ettiği bulgusuna ulaşılmıştır. Ailesinin ricası üzerine olayın detayları basına aktarılmayacaktır. JYP Şirketler Birliği her hücresinde bu acı olayın izlerini taşımaktadır ve tekrar böyle acı bir olayın yaşanmaması için çalışmalara başlamıştır. Stajyer K için huzur, ailesi için güç diliyoruz." Junho ifadesini değiştirmeden hazırladığı metni okumayı bitirdiğinde başını kaldırdı görmeyi hiç beklemediği bir yüzün onu izlediğini fark etti. Basının karşısındaki ifadesini korumak için nefesini tuttu. Simsiyah saçları omzundan ipek gibi düşen kadın kollarını göğüsünde birleştirmiş sanki kürsüye çıkmak istermiş gibi adım atmıştı. Junho hala nefesini tutarken yüzündeki hayalet görmüş gibi ifadeyi umursamadan olduğu yerde kalmaya devam ettiğinde siyah saçlı kadın boğazını temizledi.

"Başkan Lee, sakıncası yoksa eğer, eğlence şirketinin yeni yöneticisi olarak ben de bu acı kayıp için birkaç söz söylemek istiyorum."

Oydu, Kim Yongsun'du. Ve onu yıllar sonra gördüğünde söylediği ilk sözler bunlar olmuştu. Junho birkaç saniye duraksadıktan sonra Chansung onun koluna girerek kürsüden inmesini sağladı. Toplantı salonundaki sessizlik tuhaf bir boyut almaya başlamışken onu bölen Kim Yongsun'un sesiydi. "Merhaba, ben Kim Yongsun ve bugünden itibaren JYP Eğlence Şirketinin yeni yöneticisi olacağım. Göreve başladığım gün yaşanan bu üzücü olayın daha fazla genci etkilememesi ve daha çok ailenin canını yakmaması için..."

Junho için bu sözlerin sesi boğuktu, suyun altında konuşuluyor gibiydi. Chansung'un yanında, kapının önündeki yerini almışken sadece kürsüdeki kadını izliyordu. Onu görmeden geçen beş yıl olmuştu ama o olduğuna emindi.

Sonunda düşünmeye başladığında hızla Chansung'a döndü. "O mu? Kim Minjun'un atadığı yönetici o mu?" Chansung başını salladı yavaşça. Az önce Junho'nun arkasından toplantı odasına gelirken yolda öğrenmişti. Kim Minjun'un onu nasıl ve nereden tanıdığı hakkında onun da fikri yoktu fakat bu işin arkasında iyi sebepler olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Toplantı odasına yükselen sesler ve aceleyle sorulan sorular hakim olduğunda Chansung kürsüye atıldı. "İlginiz için teşekkürler, ailenin kararı üzerine sorulara cevap verilmeyecektir."

Junho bir anlığına Yongsun'la göz göze geldi. Gözleri yabancı bakıyordu. "Yongsun-ah." dedi yanından geçip çıkmaya çalışırken. "Yongsun-ah bekle..." Onun peşinden odadan çıkarken Chansung'un onu tutmasını umursamadı ve basın mensupları odadan çıkmadan önce koridorda onu takip etti.

Yongsun, boş koridora ulaştığında arkası dönük bir şekilde durdu ve bir süre yüzünü ona dönmeden önce bekledi. "Başkan Lee." dedi nihayet ona dönerken. Yavaşça eğilip selam vermişti. "Gelir gelmez yaşadığımız bu olay yüzünden tanışma fırsatımız olmadı. Ben Kim Yongsun, memnun oldum."

"Yongsun-ah..." Junho fısıldadı. "Neden- neden böylesin?" Gözleri dolarken elini ona uzatmaya çalıştı fakat siyah saçlı kadın geri adım atıp ondan uzaklaşmıştı.

"Başkan Lee, neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum. İzninizle, fazlaca işim var." Kim Yongsun başıyla selam verip giderken Chansung, Junho'nun koluna uzandı. "Junho. Gel, konuşalım."

Junho kolunu çekip onu iterken bakışları kızgındı. "Bilmiyor muydun?"

"Bilmiyordum." dedi Chansung dişlerini sıkarak. "Nasıl bilebilirim? Kararı veren kişi Kim Minju-"

"Kim Minjun onu nereden tanıyor!?" Junho sesini yükselttiğini fark ettiğinde yakasını düzeltip derin bir nefes aldı. Chansung'un da buna cevabı olmadığını biliyordu. Kendisine yardım eden bu arkadaşına haksızlık yapmak değildi niyeti. Derince bir nefes alıp duvara yaslandı, basın toplantısından kalan kalabalık koridorun bu kısmına uğramıyordu. "Onlardan kurtulmamız gerektiğini söylemiştim, o soytarılar başıma iş açıyor." Söylenirken gözlerini uzakta hala o koridorda bekleyen ve zar zor seçilen stajyerlerden ayırmamıştı. "Eğlence şirketinin stajyerlerini başka şirketlere yönlendirelim-"

"Junho-" Chansung çaresizce araya girmeye çalıştı.

"-yeni idol grubu çıkışı yapmayacağız." diye devam etti Junho.

"Junho. Artık bu kararı sen veremezsin. Bunu yönetim kuruluna bile sunamazsın." Chansung'un söylediği doğrular ona bir kurşun gibi sağlanırken Junho saçlarını dağıttı. Gergindi, sinirliydi. Yongsun'u yeniden gördüğünde böyle hissedeceğini asla tahmin etmemişti. "Yongsun ile ben konuşacağım tamam mı? Bir çocuğun daha kendini öldürmesine göz yumamayız, yoksa şirketin kapısı mühürlenir."

——

"Çok tuhaf." Savcı Han odasındaki masasının başında gerinmek için arkasına yaşlanmıştı. "İntihar olduğunu onayladık, ama kimseye bir şey söylememek istememiş mi gerçekten? Tek bir kelime bile? Bir yere mesaj ya da kayıt bıraktığına eminim."

Konuşmakta olduğu Wooyoung onu sadece başını sallayarak onayladı. "Biraz daha soruşturacağız ama kapanması için müdürlük baskı yapacaktır. Medyayı meşgul eden davaların açık kalmasından hoşlanmadıklarını biliyorsun." Sistem böyle işlerdi, müdürlük başarısız olunduğunu gösterecek hiçbir kanıt olmasını istemezdi.

"Başkan Lee ile asansör mevzunuz nedir?" dedi Wooyoung aniden. Merak ediyordu.

Hyojoo derin bir nefes aldı. "Karşı dairesine taşındım. Yani... onun karşı dairesi olduğunu bilmiyordum tabii." dedi gözlerini kocaman açarak. "O akşam asansörde karşılaştık, sarhoştu galiba..." Kaşlarını çatıp kendi sözlerini düşünürken aniden başını iki yana salladı. "Aman bananeyse!"

Wooyoung gülümseyip onun omzuna hafifçe vurdu. "Eiy- yakışıklı adam, uzun da. Hem de zengin. Tam sana göre, değil mi?" Karşılığında aldığı omzuna kendininkinden çok daha sert bir darbe olmuştu. "Yeter!" Wooyoung omuz silkip geri çekildi. "O zaman ben gidiyorum Savcı Han, iyi akşamlar."

Hyojoo, sessizce onun çıkmasını bekledikten sonra dudaklarını dişledi ve masasının alt çekmecesindeki dosyayı alarak odadan çıktı. Olmayan intihar mektubu, Lee Junho ve basın toplantısındaki halleri aklını kurcalarken arabasına binip eve nasıl vardığını bilmiyordu. Eğer Yönetici Kim ile göz göze geldiğini fark etmeseydi çoğu kişi gibi stajyere üzüldüğünü düşünebilirdi ama görmüştü, korkuyu ve paniği...

Asansöre bindiğinde onun evde olup olmadığını düşündü, geç olmuştu gelmiş olması olasıydı. Asansörden indiğinde koridorun diğer ucunda açılan kapı, her ne kadar bir yanı onu görmekistese de Hyojoo'yu ürkütmüştü.

"İyi akşamlar Savcı Han." dedi Junho sakin bir ses tonuyla. Ardından elindeki mama kabına bakıp ağzını açarak devam etti. "A- bunu güvenlik görevlisinin almasını rica etmiştim ve onu bekliyordum, site girişinde birkaç sokak kedisi var."

Hyojoo gülümseyip başıyla selam verdi. "İyi akşamlar Başkan Lee, ince düşünmüşsünüz." Bir süre sessizce birbirlerine baktılar fakat bunun tuhaf olduğunu kendine hatırlatan Hyojoo yeniden eğilerek selam verdi ve "İzninizle." diyerek kapısını açıp içeri girdi.

Junho, onun içeri girmesinin akabinde kata ulaşan güvenlik görevlisine selam vermiş ve hazırladığı kapla mamaları vererek evine dönmüştü. Oyalanmadan fakat ağır adımlarla loş ışıkla aydınlattığı çalışma masasına ulaştı ve masasının üzerindeki fotoğrafı eline aldı. "Kim Myungsoo..." dedi fısıldayarak. "Seninle ne yapacağız?"


	5. 4

Şirketin koridorlarında yürümek daha önce hiç bu kadar zor olmamıştı, seçmelere girdiğinde bile... Seçmeler için şirkete geldiği gün o zamanlar parlayan idol Wang Jackson'la tanışmış ve o gün bu şirkete girmeyi ne kadar çok istediğine karar vermişti. Ama şimdi, yeni yöneticinin odasına giderken titriyordu. O hayranı olduğu Wang Jackson bir ajan çıktığında ve eski yönetici Lin Jinjue tutuklandığında bile bu kadar korkmamıştı. Kendisine yöneticinin onu odaya çağırdığını haber veren sekreterle -bu adam yapılı ve ürkütücüydü- göz göze geldiğinde gülümsemeye çalıştı fakat bakışlarını dik tutmak zordu.

_Biliyorlar mıydı? Gitmesini isterler miydi?_

Üç büyük adımın ardından kapıya ulaştığında yumruğunu sıkıp kapıya vurdu ve hemen ardından zarif bir kadın sesinin "Gel." deyişiyle içeri girdi.

"Hwang Hyunjin?" Kadın başını kaldırıp gülümsediğinde Hyunjin nefesini tuttu.

"Beni çağırmışsınız... Efendim.”

Junho, onunla konuşması gerektiğini biliyordu. Onunla konuşması kesinlikle gerekliydi çünkü Yongsun burada olmamalıydı. Eğlence şirketi yönetici odasının önüne geldiğinde boş sekreter masasına bakıp derin bir nefes alarak kapıyı çalmaya hazırlandı.

"Gölgen olmadan yine nereye gidiyorsun Lee Junho?" Arkasından gelen sesle aniden dönüp az önce boş olan sekreter masasının önünde dikilen adamla karşılaştığında kaşlarını çattı. Gölge hep böyleydi, sessizdi. Varlığından kimsenin haberi olmazdı. "Asıl sen burada ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" dedi ceketini düzeltip ellerini ceplerine yerleştirirken. Onun karşısında rahat görünmek istiyordu.

Taecyeon umursamaz bir şekilde omuz silkip ona yaklaştı. "Bilmem. Kendime yeni bir iş buldum diyelim?"

"Senin işin, Yongsun'u uzak tutmak." Junho gergince dişlerini sıkıp gözlerini kapattı.

"Evet benden istediğin buydu, Yongsun'u senden uzak tutmam..." Taecyeon masaya yaslanıp kollarını göğüsünde birleştirdi. "Ama bu şirkette Yongsun'u senden uzak tutmam için bana her ay düzenli olarak gönderdiğinden daha çok kazanıyorum."

"Yongsun bu değil, Yongsun böyle biri değil, o-" Junho yeniden konuştuğunda Taecyeon sakince sözlerini kesti. "Nasıl biri değil? Sandığının aksine güçlü bir kadın, ayaklarının üzerinde durabilir, bir eğlence şirketini yönetebilir. Hatta daha fazlasını..."

Odanın kapısı açıp ikilinin konuşmasını kestiğinde Junho, kapının ardından kimin çıktığına bakmak için o yöne döndü. Bu bir önceki gün basın açıklamasına giderken koridorda gördüğü ve adını dahi bilmediği stajyerlerden biriydi. Yongsun şimdiden işleriyle ilgilenmeye başlamış olmalıydı. Stajyer önünden geçip giderken Junho ona potansiyel intihara meyilli bir gençmiş gibi bakıyordu. Önemsiz gençlik sorunlarını şirketin kapısının mühürlenmesine mal edebilecek biri gibi. Stajyer başını kaldırıp ona baktığında gözlerindeki hisleri seçebildiğinden emin değildi. Fazla sürmeyen bu temas Junho'yu düşündürürken stajyer ona yalandan bir selam verip koridora ilerlemişti. Junho onun arkasından oyalanmadan hala açık kapıyı itti ve aniden içeri girdi.

"Yongsun-ah." dedi derin nefesler alırken. Ona ne soracağını bile bilmiyordu.

"Başkan Lee." Yongsun onu karşılayıp kapıda dikilen Taecyeon'a sorun olmadığını başıyla onaylayarak ifade ettiğinde Taecyeon kapıyı kapatmıştı. "Sizi buraya hangi rüzgar attı?"

"Yeter." Junho kararttığını gözlerini Yongsun'dan ayırmadan ona yaklaşırken Yongsun ifadesiz ve tepkisizce bekledi. "Seni ne kadar özlediğimi..." dedi ona yaklaştığında kolunu beline sarıp. "...ne kadar pişman olduğumu..." Ellerini saçlarında gezdirirken gözlerini kapatarak onun özlediği kokusunu içine çekmişti. "...tahmin edebilir misin?"

Yongsun yavaşça onu itip kollarından kurtulduğunda Junho gözlerini araladı. "Ne olmuş?" dedi Yongsun. "Ok Taecyeon'a o görevi kimin verdiğini bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Sandığın gibi güçsüz ve korunmaya ihtiyacı olan biri değilim ben. Hele ki senden..."

Junho dudaklarını aralayıp derin bir nefes aldı ve yeniden ona yaklaşmaya yeltendi fakat Yongsun onu omuzlarından itip odadaki geniş pencereye doğru ilerlemişti. "Lee Junho beni süslü duygularla kandıramazsın."

Junho, tokat yemiş gibi geri adım atıp tek bir şey daha söylemeden odadan çıktı. Sevdiği kadına bunu yapan kendisiydi, onu buna dönüştüren kendisiydi. Asansöre binip en üst katın tuşuna bastıktan sonra bir iç çekti. Üniversite yıllarındaki kadar masum olmak istiyordu. Üniversitedeyken Kim Yongsun ve Lee Junho, üçten fazla ortak derse sahip olan sınıf arkadaşları olmuşlardı. Yongsun belki de Junho'nun, Üstad Park himayesi altında olmayan ilk arkadaşıydı. Onu ilk gördüğünde kendisinden daha başarılı olduğu için nefret bile etmişti fakat bir gün aniden kendini ders çıkışında onu akşam kahve içmeye davet ederken bulmuştu.

Cebindeki telefonun titremesiyle Junho kendine gelip telefonu çıkardı ve ekrandaki isme baktı. Chansung'un adını gördüğü ekranda telefonu açma tuşuna basmak üzereyken asansör kapısı açılmış ve kulağında telefonla kapıda bekleyen Chansung'la karşı karşıya gelmişti. Telefonu meşgule atıp cebine koydu ve Chansung'un yanından geçerek asansörden indi. "Ne buldun? Kim Minjun onu nereden tanıyor?"

Chansung boğazını temizledi. "Sana da merhaba Junho. Başkan Lee. Hangisi olursa." Junho'nun anlamlı bakışları üzerine sakin olması için ellerini iki yana açıp omuz silkti. "Tamam, merak etme, araştırdım. Kim Minjun'un onu tanıyor olması imkansız. Eğlence şirketi yöneticisi, başvuran tüm adayların anonim bir şekilde öz geçmişleri incelenerek seçilmiş."

Junho odasına ilerlerken duraksadı. "Mülakat yapılmamış mı?" Chansung hemen başını iki yana salladı. "Biliyorsun bunun için vakit yoktu." Junho bıkkınlıkla nefesini bırakıp yüzünü sıvazladı ve sekretere selam vermeden odaya girdi. Arkasından girip kapıyı kapatan Chansung bir sorun olduğunun farkındaydı. "Neredeydin?" Junho cevap vermek yerine masasına oturup başını kaldırdığında Chansung tekrar konuştu. "Yongsun'un yanına gittin." Ona sitem eden bir havayla koltuğa oturup kaşlarını çattı. "Beklemeliydin. Senin için Ok Taecyeon ve Kim Yongsun'un bundan önce ne yaptığını da araştırdım."

"Bekleyemedim." Junho gerginlikle bacaklarını titretirken parmaklarıyla masaya da ritim tutuyordu. "Peki ne buldun?"

Chansung önce sessiz kalarak aralarındaki havayı tarttı ve Junho'nun gözlerine baktı. "Sakin kalacak mısın?" Junho başını salladı. "Neden olmasın? Artık hiçbir şeye şaşırmıyorum."

"İnsanlar ikisinin sevgili olduklarını söylüyor." Chansung hemen panikle devam etti. "Yani, öz kardeş olduklarını düşünenler de var. Kimse aralarındaki ilişkinin ne olduğunu bilmiyor."

Gölge'nin ihaneti zaten ortadaydı, Junho bunu inkar edemezdi çünkü kendisine verdiği görevi ihlal etmişti. Junho cevap vermedi. Bir süre sessizce masasının üzerindeki dağınıklığı izledi. "Kim Myungsoo konusunda ne yapacağımıza bakalım." dedi birden konuyu değiştirirken. "Temiz bir iş olmalı."

——

Kapı çaldığında Junho, yine karanlıkta oturduğunu fark etti. Sabah Chansung'la kurdukları planın işlemesi için konuşulanları sürekli aklından geçirirken ışıklar bile dikkatini dağıttığından neredeyse hepsini kapatmıştı. Kim Myungsoo, temizlenmeliydi. Bu ilk iş büyük bir önem taşıyordu ve iyi kurgulanmalıydı. Chansung'a onun sıklıkla gittiği mekanları öğrenmesi için talimat vermişti. Aslında onu Rainbar'a çekmek de bir seçenekti fakat olaya Rainbar'ın adının karışması en son isteyeceği şeylerden biri olurdu. Rainbar, Lee Junho'nun tırnaklarıyla inşa ettiği kıymetli mekanıydı.

Junho yavaşça kalkıp kapıya ilerledi. Gelenin Chansung olabileceğini düşünmüştü. Eğer o geldiyse bulduğu şey büyük ve önemli olabilirdi. Kapı deliğinden kimin geldiğini kontrol ederken Yongsun'un bir saniyeliğine gördüğü yüzü koridordaki otomatın kapanmasıyla karanlığa bürünmüştü. Junho vakit kaybetmeden kapıyı açtığında otomat da onunla beraber yeniden yanmış ve yanılmadığını kanıtlamıştı.

"Merhaba." dedi Yongsun yüzündeki belli belirsiz gülümsemeyle. Bu Junho'nun asla beklemediği bir durumdu bu yüzden sadece kapıda dikilmeye devam etti. Yongsun, onun omuzları üzerinden içeri göz attığında Junho sıkıca kapıyı kavradığı elini gevşetip ona yol açmak için geri çekildi. "Merhaba, içeri gir."

Yongsun ceketini çıkarırken kaşlarını kaldırdı. "İstemiyorsan gidebilirim."

"Hayır- sadece şaşkınım." Junho'nun sona doğru sesi kısılırken salonda bıraktığı dosyalar aklına geldiğinde onu koridorda bırakıp salona ilerledi. "Aç mısın?"

"Aç değilim ama bir içkiye hayır demem." Yongsun onu arkasından takip ederken dikkat çekmediğinden emin olmak için neredeyse paniksiz bir şekilde dosyaları toparladı. "Ne alırsın? Şarap? Viski? Soju?" Onun yanıtını beklerken elindekilerle çalışma odasına yönelmişti.Yongsun arkasından "Şarap." diye mırıldandığında Junho çalışma odasından elinde bir şarap şişesiyle döndü. Gelirken dosyaları odaya bırakmış ve dikkat çekmemek için kapıyı açık bırakmıştı.

"Seni buraya getiren-" sözüne başladığı an yakasına tutunup dudaklarını birleştiren Yongsun tarafından kesilmişti. Junho başta şaşkınlıkla gerilse de şişeyi sıkıca tutmayı ihmal etmeyerek ona karşılık vermişti. Bugün Chansung'un söyledikleri beyninde yankılanırken bir yanı onun asla Taecyeon ile birlikte olmadığını haykırıyordu. Doğru olduğuna hiç inanmamıştı. Kısa sürede Yongsun geri çekilip gülümseyerek şişeyi onun elinden almış ve salona gidip küçük cam vitrinden iki kadeh çıkarmıştı. "Bunları kullanabilir miyiz?"

Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranması Junho'ya anlamsız geliyordu fakat ona karşı koyamıyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp boğazını temizledi ve başını sallayarak kadehler elinde hala ayakta bekleyen kadına onay verip kendini yavaşça kanepeye bıraktı. Yongsun onun yanına oturup bardakları sehpaya bırakmış ve gözlerine attığı kaçamak bakışlarla bardakları doldurmuştu. Junho kaşları çatık bir şekilde kırmızı sıvının kadehlere dolmasını izlerken yeniden konuştu. "Sen şirkette, rol mü yapıyordun?"

Yongsun dikleşip kendi kadehini eline aldı. "Rol sayılmaz. Ama seni aşabildiğim de söylenemez."

"Ben..." Junho kadehin sapında parmaklarını gezdirdi "...benden korkmuyor musun, artık?"

Yongsun başını iki yana sallayıp güldü. Junho bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyordu. "Yeter artık... Konuşmayalım. Sözlere döküldüğünde bu sağlam bir ilişki sayılmaz."

Junho gözlerini ondan kaçırıp kadehi kaldırdı ve bir yudum aldı. Yongsun'un ellerini aniden karnında hissettiğinde yeniden kaşları çatılmış elindeki kadehi bırakmıştı. "Yongsun-" dedi fısıltıyla hala düşünürken fakat Yongsun başını iki yana sallayarak susmasını sağladı. Junho kendini ona bırakırken bir yandan onu kendine çekip yeniden dudaklarını birleştirdi. Bu kez şaşkınlık olmadan sadece özlem vardı öpücüğünde. "Seni özledim." dedi geri çekildiğinde dudaklarına doğru. Bu sözler kadını hırslandırırken Junho beş yıldır yaşadığı her şeyi unutmuştu. Kollarını onun beline daha sıkı sararken hırsla dudaklarını dişlemiş henüz sarhoş olmayan bilincinin Yongsun'un kokusuyla sarhoş olmaya hazır olduğu sinyalini vermişti. Dudaklarını ayırıp yarı açık gözlerle onu izledi, gerçek olduğuna hala inanmıyordu. Yongsun'un parmakları gömleğinin düğmeleriyle uğraşırken kısa bir süreliğine çenesini geri çekip aşağı baktı ve hemen başını kaldırıp soru sorar gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Rahat bir yere gitmek ister misin?"

Kendini ona bu kadar çabuk teslim ettiğine inanamıyordu ancak sanki fikirleri önemsiz gibi aklına esen şekilde hareket ediyordu. Yongsun başını salladığında dirsekleri üzerinde yavaşça doğrulup onu izledi biraz daha. "Sence konuşacak hiçbir şey..." fısıldıyordu "...yok mu cidden?"

Yongsun göz devirerek Junho'nun belini saran ellerini itmeye yeltendi fakat Junho'nun onu bırakmaya niyeti yoktu. "Sadece," dedi Yongsun onun yüzüne yeniden yaklaşıp "...seni hissetmeyi özledim. Seni özledim. Konuşmak istersen konuşuruz ama şimdi değil." Junho yine ona çekiliyordu, inkar etmeyecekti bunu. Gözlerini ayırmadan tamamen doğruldu ve kollarını gevşetip Yongsun'un zarif elini tutarak ayağa kalktı. Salonun masa lambasından yayılan loş ışığı ve iki yarım bırakılmış kadehi arkasında bırakarak yatak odasına ilerledi. Gözlerini karartmıştı.

Junho onu kendisiyle birlikte çekerek sırtüstü yatağa uzandığında onun tanıdığı Yongsun'dan farklıydı. Daha vahşi ve daha güçlü. Junho Yongsun'un onu omuzlarından itmesi sonucu siyah pamuklu örtünün üzerinde aşağı kayarak başını yastığına yasladığında Yongsun gömleğinin düğmelerini teker teker çözdü. Junho onun parmaklarının her hareketini izlerken yandığını hissediyordu. Onunla çok kez birlikte olmuştu fakat şimdi gibi bir sonraki hareketinin ne olacağını bilmediği bir zamanı hatırlamıyordu. Onun dudakları tenini okşarken gözlerini kapatıp dudaklarını araladı. Elleri ne yapacağını bilir gibi yeniden Yongsun'un belini bulmuş parmakları ince bluzunu sıyırıp içeri kaymıştı. "Yongsun..." dedi yeniden söylemeyi özlediği o ismi sayıklarken.

"Bana bak." diye karşılık verdi Yongsun onu çenesinden kavrayıp gözlerine bakarken. "Gözlerimde kaybolmanı istiyorum Lee Junho."


	6. 5

Bu ılık akşamda nefes almak için balkon kapısını açmak iyi bir fikir gibiydi taa ki kedisi balkona çıkıp aniden komşu balkona zıplayana kadar. Hyojoo, yoğun iş gününün ardından dinlemek için yaptığı papatya çayını pervaza bırakıp kedisine yüksek sesli olmamasına dikkat ederek konuştu. "Ya- Turta. Buraya gel."

Onu umursamayan kedi bir mırıltıyla yeniden zıplayarak yan dairenin açık balkon kapısından girdiğinde Hyojoo panikle pervaza yaslandı. "Turta nereye-" Düşünmeden ani bir fikirle kedinin peşinden zaten bitişikte olan balkona atladı ve kapıdan içeri girdi. "Ne yapıyorum ben? Turta-"

Oda, bir çalışma odasına benziyordu. Balkon kapısının hemen önünde bir masa duruyordu ve iki duvar boyu kitaplık vardı. Masadaki masa lambasının ışığı kedisinin bedeniyle kesildiğinde Hyojoo hemencecik onu kucakladı fakat kedi arka partileriyle masanın üzerindeki kağıtları düşürmüştü. Sessiz bir küfür ve iç çekişle yeniden yere çömelip kağıtları toparladı. Zaten birinin -tam olarak JYP şirketler birliğinin başkanı Lee Junho'nun- evine izinsiz girmişken ona ait dosyalara bakmak istemiyordu. Elindekileri masaya bırakıp balkon kapısından çıktığında şimdiye kadar evde olmadığını düşündüğü Lee Junho'nun sesini duymuştu. "Rahat bir yere gitmek ister misin?"

Vücudunda heyecan sebebiyle atan damarları ve nefes nefese solunumuyla kendini aydınlık oturma odasına attı ve hemen kapıyı kapatıp Turta'yı yere bıraktı. "Kötü kız, başıma açtığın işlere bak." Saçlarını alnından arkaya atıp bileğindeki lastikle ensesinden topladı ve kendini koltuğa bıraktı. "Yakalansam nasıl açıklayacaktım durumu, Yah! Hyojoo!" kendi kendine hitap edip başına vurdu. "Savcısın sen, savcı!"

Derin bir nefes alıp kitabını okumaya dönmek için açık bir şekilde koltuğa bıraktığı kitabı eline aldı fakat kitabı okumak yerine kendini Lee Junho'nun yanında kimin olduğunu merak ederken buldu. Onun bekar olduğunu sanıyordu fakat şimdi üzerine düşününce bekar olduğunu gösteren bir durum yoktu.

Kapının çalması tüm dikkatini dağıtırken kalktı ve ince ev hırkasına sarınıp kapıyı açtı. "Wooyoung." dedi genç adamın içeri girmesi için geri çekilirken "Geldiğini haber verebilirdin."

Wooyoung elinde koca tuvalet kağıdı rulosu paketiyle içeri girip gülümsedi. "Yeni ev hediyesi getirdim. Gelmeyeceğimi mi sandın?"

"Teşekkürler." dedi Hyojoo gülümseyip paketi onun elinden alırken. "Aç mısın?"

"Hayır, gelmeden önce tavuk yemiştim-" Wooyoung aniden kabalık ettiğinin farkına varıp gergince güldü. "Sen aç değilsindir diye düşündüm de."

"Doğru." dedi Hyojoo onu rahatlatmak adına. "Bir şeyler içmek ister misin? Papatya çayı-" çayını pervazda unuttuğu aklına gelince gözlerini kıstı. "Bekle lütfen, sen içeri geç, mutfağa..." dedi gerisin geri çıktığı odaya girip balkona çıkarken. Çoktan soğuyan çayı alıp döndüğünde Wooyoung hala mutfağın kapısında dikiliyordu. "Bugün iyi misin sen? Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Dalgınım." diye onu yanıtladı Hyojoo yeni bir çay demlemek için ısıtıcıya su koyarken. "Papatya çayı içiyorsun değil mi? Evet içiyorsun." Kendi sorusunu yanıtladığında Wooyoung gülüp ada tipi mutfak masasına oturdu. "Dalgın halini sevdim doğrusu."

——

"Yine neredeydin?" dedi karanlık içinden bir ses Hyunjin yurda girip ceketini çıkarırken. Sesi duyduğunda iç çekip başını geri attı ve "Hyung..." dedi fısıldayarak. "Beni kollamana ihtiyacım yok."

"Gecenin bu saatinde nereye gittiğini bilmeye hakkım var." Hyunjin ışıkları açtığında Chan gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyordu. İç çekip başını eğdi. "Üzgünüm Hyung, pervasız davrandım. Bir daha olmayacak."

"Bunu konuşmayı sevmiyorum..." dedi Chan sessizce.

"Bana eve geç gelmememi söyleyen bir annem hiç olmadı." Hyunjin bu konuyu açmaktan çekinmezdi. Hatta en sevdiği bahanesi olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Bir yetim olmak eski başkanın döneminde şirkette ayrıcalık kazanmasına bile yardımcı olmuştu.

"Olabilir! Ama artık eve geç gelmemeni söyleyen bir hyungun var." Chan saçlarını karıştırıp ona yaklaştı ve sıkıca sarıldı. "Seungmin'den sonra endişeleniyorum... Birinizin bile yalnız kalmasını istemiyorum."

Hyunjin öylece hyungunun ona sarılmasına izin verdi. Bu sarılmaların onun için pek bir anlamı yoktu. "Changbin ve Jisung uyudu mu hyung?" diye sordu sessizce. İkisi onun oda ve kader arkadaşlarıydı, onları yalnız bırakmazdı.

"Odadalar," Chan geri çekildiğinde Hyunjin ona gülümser gibi yapmıştı. "...yine de Hwang Hyunjin, nereye gittiğini bana anlatacaksın."

"Hyung, lütfen." Hyunjin başını yana yatırıp aegyo moduna girdiğinde Chan iç çekti. "Bunu sadece bana yapıyorsun. Tamam, tamam. Bu kez yırttın ama bir daha olursa..."

Hyunjin başını sallayıp daha fazla oyalanmadan Changbin ve Jisung ile paylaştığı odaya girdi. Siyah ceketini yere atıp çenesinde tuttuğu siyah maskeyi de çıkardı ve saçlarını dağıttı.

"Hyunjin neredeydin?" Karanlık odada sesin geldiği çift kişilik yer yatağına baktı. Changbin uyumamıştı. Jisung da öyle.

"Sizi ilgilendirmez." dedi kıyafetlerini çıkarıp yatağa girmek için daha rahat kıyafetler giyerken.

"Bize söylersen..." Jisung söze girdi. "...senin için daha rahat bahane bulabiliriz."

"Kesin şunu çünkü söylemeyeceğim." Yatakta onların yanına sıkışırken devam etti. "Bu sizin güvenliğiniz için."

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Oda karanlık olmasına rağmen üçünün de gözleri açıktı. Bir süre sonra Changbin yeniden konuştu. "Hyunjin-ah... Seungmin-"

"Sen de mi onunla tartıştığım için intihar ettiğine inanıyorsun?" Hyunjin yurtta herkesin uyuduğunu önemsemeden sesini yükseltmişti.

"H-hayır." Changbin sessizce yorganın altına girdi.

Hyunjin yatakta doğrulup ikisine baktı. Ay ışığında yüzlerini ve parlayan gözlerini seçebiliyordu. "Sizinle bunu son kez konuşacağım." dedi sessizce. Bakışları sertti. "Seungmin bunu seçtiyse, sebebi kendi problemleri. Evet, daha önce onunla hiç tartışmadım, ama o gün öğrenmemesi gereken bir şey öğrenmişti. Sırrımı öğrenmek için sınırı aştığından onunla tartıştım." Sözlerini bitirdiğinde iki gencin ona bakıp başlarını sallamasını izledi. "Oldu mu? Artık bunu konuşmayalım."

"Konuşmayalım." dedi Jisung sessizce. "Kötü hissetmeni istemiyorum."

"Teşekkürler, çocuklar." Hyunjin ikisine arkasını dönüp yorganın altına girdi.

——

Junho gözlerini aralığında Yongsun'u yanında bulmayı umuyordu, umduğu gibi de oldu. Sabah ona görünmeden kaçmış olmadığı gerçeği gülümsemesine sebep olurken bir an için üniversite yıllarına dönmüştü.Yatakta yüz üstü uzanmış şekilde bir süre yanındaki kadını izledi, sevdiği kadını. Yongsun hala o sevdiği masum kadın mıydı?

"Günaydın." dedi Yongsun da gözlerini aralayıp onunla karşılaştığında gülümseyerek. Junho o geri döndüğünden beri ilk kez böyle gülümsediğini görüyordu. "Günaydın." diyerek karşılık verdi. "Gitmemişsin..."

Yongsun başını iki yana sallayıp doğruldu ve sol omzu üzerinden ona baktı. "Hayır, gitmek için sebebim yoktu. Konuşmak için söz vermiştim."

Çok güzeldi, pencereden giren güneş ışığı omuzlarına çarparken Junho'nun tek düşünebildiği çok güzel olduğuydu. Yavaşça doğrulup ince örtünün çıplak omzularından aşağı kaymasına izin verdi. "Geç kalacağız- Saat kaç? Şirkette konuşalım."

"Hayır." dedi aniden Yongsun. "Şimdi konuşalım, şirkette olmaz."

Junho, onun bir çekincesi olduğunu o zaman fark etti. "Söyle." dedi kısaca. Bunun üzerine Yongsun derin bir nefes aldı. "Taecyeon, ona buraya geldiğimi söylemedim." Junho'nun gözlerine bakıp onun tepkisini ölçerken devam etti. "Artık sana çalışmıyor, bana çalışıyor. Ama senin karşında olduğumu düşünüyor, yanında değil. Bu yüzden-"

"Ne saçmalıyorsun?" dedi Junho kaşlarını çatarak. Onun sözlerini kesmiş olduğunun farkındaydı fakat Gölge'nin güvenilmez olduğunu da biliyordu. Yongsun'a kendinden daha yakın olması eskisine göre daha tehlikeli bir durumdu.

"İzin ver de bitireyim." Genç kadının ciddiyeti Junho'nun yatak başlığına yaslanıp kollarını göğüsünde birleştirdi. Yongsun sessiz olacağından emin olmak için onun yüzüne baktığında Junho başını sallayıp devam etmesi için onay verdi. "Junho, şirkette eskisi gibi olamayız. Kimse önceden tanıştığımızı bilmiyor, Kim Minjun da, yönetim kurulu da... Lütfen, sana yakın olmak için bulduğum bu fırsatı mahvetme. Yeniden gitmemi sağlama."

Sözlerini bitirdiğinde Junho bir süre daha onun gözlerine baktı. Ona hak veriyordu ama tek çözüm yolunun bu olduğuna emin değildi. O düşünürken Yongsun uzanıp yüzünü avucunun içine aldı ve dudaklarına uzun bir öpücük bıraktı. "Ben önden gideceğim." dedi yataktan çıkıp eşyalarını toparlamadan önce. Junho yine sessizliğini koruyarak onu izledi. Ona bir karşı öneride bulunmak için düşünmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Yongsun odanın kapısından çıkmadan önce duraksayıp ona el sallayarak gülümsediğinde Junho da gülümsemeye çalıştı. Nasıl bir ruh hali içinde olduğunu bilmiyordu. Çok geçmeden daire kapısının kapandığını duydu.

Hızlıca giyinip toparlanırken yatağını geçen gecenin anısına dağınık bırakarak soğuk bir su içmek için mutfağa ilerledi. Telefonunun nerede olduğu ve saatin kaç olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Buzdolabından çıkardığı şişeyi kafasına dikip mikrodalga fırının üzerindeki saate baktı. "Siktir-" hemen şişeyi lavaboya bırakıp oturma odasına girdi. İşte o zaman Yongsun'un gece burada olduğunun kanıtı olan iki yarım bırakılmış şarap kadehini ve sehpa üzerinde gece bıraktığı gibi duran telefonunu gördü. Saat dokuzu çeyrek geçiyordu ve geç kalmıştı.

Zaman kaybetmeden telefonu eline alıp bildirimleri kontrol etti.

Lee Chansung 9 Cevapsız Arama

Aynı anda kapının açılma sesini duyduğunda başını oturma odası kapısına çevirdi. "Junho?" dedi Chansung içeri girer girmez. Onunla göz göze geldiklerinde ortağı rahatlamış iç çekerek kollarını iki yana açmıştı. "Neredesin sen?"

"Uyuyakalmışım." dedi Junho, Chansung ve şarap kadehleri arasında gözlerini gezdirirken. Durumu anlamasından bir şekilde çekiniyordu çünkü kendisi de biliyordu ki Yongsun'a bu kadar çabuk teslim olması mantıklı değildi. Chansung bu sırada gözleri kadehlerde takılı kalmış şekilde kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Sen-" dedi ve ardından kendi sözünü kesip Junho'ya baktı. "Kiminleydin?"

"Kimse."

Chansung bu kez sinirle kendini koltuğa attı. "Kadına ayıracak- hayır sikine ayıracak vaktin yok." dedi gergince. "Dün gece ne oldu biliyor musun?"

Junho bu söze alınmış olsa da haklı olduğu için sustu. "Ne oldu?" dedi sakinliğini koruyarak.

"Kim Myungsoo öldürüldü."

Junho önce duyduklarını idrak etmeye çalışarak onu izledi. "Sana ben talimat vermeden-"

"Biz değildik!" Chansung yeniden çıkıştığında nefes nefese yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. "Başka biri... Başka birisi Kim Myungsoo'yu öldürdü."

"Yongsun olamaz, gece yanımdaydı." dedi Junho mırıldanarak.

"Yongsun mu?" Bu yeni çıkışma Chansung'un ayağa kalkışıyla sonuçlandığında Junho başını ovdu. "Dün gece geldi ve..." devamını getirmedi, istemiyordu. Kendisi bile Yongsun'un hislerinin ne olduğunun farkında değildi. Aksine Chansung daha önce olduğundan daha fazla sinirlenmiş bir şekilde gözlerini kapatmıştı. "Junho... O kadına güveniyor musun gerçekten?"

"İlk ve tek aşkım." dedi Junho sakince. "Buradan az önce çıktı, istersen gece çıkmış mı diye kayıtlara bak. Çıksa da geri gelemezdi..." Normal koşullarda ondan şüphelenir miydi bilmiyordu fakat şimdi kesinlikle şüphelenmiyordu.

"Sikerim senin ilk aşkını! Ona güvenmiyordun-"

"Ben asıl Gölge'ye güvenmiyorum!" Junho da yükseldiğinde Chansung derince bir nefes aldı. Bu konunun oturup mantık çerçevesinde konuşulması gerekiyordu.

"Kim Myungsoo'yu kim öldürdü?" diye sordu yanıt alamayacağını bilse de Chansung. Gergindi çünkü Doktor Park Jinyoung'un yaptığı işi devam ettirmek için aldıkları bu işin bir başkası tarafından bitirilmiş olması, her şeyden haberdar olan başka birinin varlığına işaretti.

"Kim Minjun." dedo Junho sessizce. "Cinayetlerden uzak kalmak istiyor gibi davranıyordu, ama dosyaya ulaşıp aslında sadece bizi korkutmak istemiş olabilir."

"Bilmiyorum." dedi Chansung iç çekip. "Tek bildiğim bu dosyalara kimin nereden ulaştığını bilen tek bir kişinin olduğu."

"Kim?" diye sordu Junho kaşlarını çatıp. Tek dosyaların şirkete geldiğini düşünmüştü.

Chansung başını yavaşça iki yana salladı. "Bugün kesinlikle onu görmeye gideceğim." dedi Junho'nun gözlerine bakıp. "Kim Yugyeom."


	7. 6

Kasvetli bar, bu gündüz saatinde kapalı olduğu için bomboştu. Junho deri koltukta oturmuş şakaklarını ovarken Chansung sıkıntıyla ona bakıyor, Nichkhun her zaman olduğu gibi rahat bir şekilde dolanıyordu. Kim Myungsoo ölmüştü, verilen iş bitmişti ama bunu yapan onlar değildi, işi tek bilen kişiler olsalar da. "Kim Yugyeom'a ulaştın mı?" dedi Junho sonsuz sessizliğin içinden bakışlarını dahi kaldırmadan.

"Deniyorum. Komiser Im Jaebum onu hayli koruyor gibi." Chansung onun yanına oturup sessizce iç geçirdi.

"Gerçekten Doktor Park Jinyoung, onun öldüğünü sanıyorsa..." dedi Nichkhun nihayet olaya ilgisini gösterirken. "...onu korumasının sebebi bu olabilir."

"Doktor Park sikimde bile değil Khun." Junho dişlerinin arasından konuştuğunda Chansung gerildiğini hissetti. Onun evinde yaptıkları konuşmanın üzerinden fazla geçmemişti ve hala Yongsun'un bu işin içinde olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Junho, yakında bu konuda gözünü açmazsa eğer, onu bazı şeyler konusunda aydınlatmak Chansung'a kalacaktı. Her zaman olduğu gibi. "Kim Yugyeom'la görüşmenin yolunu. bulabiliriz."

"Eğer birisi Doktor Park'ın işini senden önce eline alırsa şirketi tamamen ele geçirmenin imkansız olduğunun farkındasın değil mi Junho?" dedi Chansung, sabırsızca. Plan hep bu olmuştu; ülkenin kiralık katili ve Üstad Park'ın gerçek varisi olmak.

"Kim Myungsoo'yu kimin öldürdüğünü bulmamız gerek." Junho ayağa kalkıp ceketini düzeltti. "Kimin yaptığını bulana kadar, Kim Minjun ve diğer yönetim kurulu üyelerine karşı biz yapmışız gibi davranmalıyız."

Yönetim kurulu bilmezden gelse de, Kim Myungsoo gibi prestijli bir iş adamının ölümü arkasında yatanın hırs ve bir kiralık katil mevzusu olduğunu farkında olacak kadar işin içindeydi. Bu bir Death Note* meselesiydi, Kira kimliğini gizlemek için defteri bir iş adamına verdiğinde masadaki kimse cinayetleri işleyen asıl kişiyi bilmiyordu. Bu durumda Kira, Junho bundan nefret etse de, hala Doktor Park Jinyoung'du, Kira'nın defteri verdiği iş adamı da Junho. Fakat Kira, Junho'nun kendisi olmalıydı fazla geç kalmadan.

(*Death Note isimli Mangaya gönderme olarak NICE fanficinde aldığı temizleme işini kendi adeletine göre bitiren Doktor Park Jinyoung, Kira; onun kimliğini ortaya çıkarmak isteyen Komiser Im Jaebum, L olarak tariflenmişti.)

——

Kişisel hasta odaları hastanenin beşinci katında, tüm polikliniklerden izole edilmişti. Chansung, Junho'ya sessiz bir bakış attı ve hasta odalarıyla ilgilenen bankoya yaklaştı. "İyi günler." dedi bankoda eşyalarını düzenleyen ve kıyafetlerinden hemşir olduğunu tahmin ettiği kişiye.

"İyi günler, nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?" Hemşir gülümsemiş elindekileri bırakıp tüm dikkatini bankonun önünde dikilen iki adama vermişti.

"Kim Yugyeom," dedi Chansung bankoya biraz daha eğilip. "onu ziyarete geldik."

Hemşir duyduğu isim üzerine ciddi bir ifade takındı. "Korkarım önce ilgili doktora başvurmalısınız-"

"Sadece ziyaret..." Chansung ısrar etmek için onun sözünü kestiğinde Junho öne bir adım attı. "Kim Junmyeon burada mı?"

(Ziyaretçi karakter oldukları için <Gentleman> karakterlerine teşekkürlerimi sunuyorum @mizagatha)

"Odası üçüncü katta." Hemşir onun sorusunu sabırla yanıtladı. "Ancak bahsettiğiniz hastayla ilgilenen doktor, Park Chanyeol, onun odası soldaki koridorun ilerisinde."

"Bir şey mi oldu Baekhyun?" Bankoya yaklaşan üçüncü kişinin üzerindeki beyaz önlüğe bakılırsa doktor olmalıydı. Junho onunla göz göze geldiğinde gülüsmeyip başıyla selam verdi. "Kim Junmyeon, tam da seni soruyordum."

"Ah- Lee Junho, şirket konusunda tebrik ederim, umarım sizi hastanede görmemin sebebi istenilmeyen bir durum değildir."

"Teşekkürler ve hayır, ortağım ve ben sadece birini ziyarete geldik Junmyeon." dedi Junho kibarca. "Kim Yugyeom, şirketin eski varisinin bir yakını ve ona sormamız gereken küçük bir detay var."

Kim Junmyeon, Junho'nun şans eseri katıldığı bir davette tanıştığı bir cerrahtı. Daha önce de hastanede ona birçok konuda yardımcı olmuştu. Junmyeon, Baekhyun dediği hemşire bakıp kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Kim Yugyeom, fizik tedaviden döndü mü?"

Hemşir başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Döndü fakat... Junmyeon, biliyorsun Chanyeol-"

"Sorun yok, Lee Junho'ya ben kefilim." dedi Junmyeon sakince. Hemşir onu reddedecek gibi görünmüyordu. Junho onu gülümseyerek Junmyeon'un gösterdiği yönde ilerlediğinde hala endişeli olmasına rağmen başka bir şey söylememişti.

Junmyeon sağdaki koridora girip üçüncü kapıyı araladı ve başını uzattı. "Günaydın Yugyeom, gelebilir miyim?" İleriden onay almış olacak ki kapıyı açıp içeri girdi ve Junho ile Chansung için kapıyı açık bıraktı. "Bugün nasılsın?" dedi odadaki tek yatağın yanına yaklaşıp. Rutin muayenesini yaparken Yugyeom onu yanıtlamak yerine kapıdan giren iki tanıdık ancak yabancı adama bakıyordu. Junmyeon durumu fark edip gülümsedi. "Lee Junho, JYP şirketler birliğinin yeni başkanı, sana bir şeyler sormak istediğini söyledi. Sorun olur mu?"

Yugyeom endişeli bakışlarını belli etmemek için ondan kaçırıp başıyla onayladı. Hayır diyemezdi ancak hyungunun aleyhine de konuşmazdı.

"Öyleyse sizi yalnız bırakayım." Junmyeon, Junho'ya tekrar selam verip odadan çıktığında Junho, onu korkutmamak adına yavaşça yataktan uzaktaki sandalyeye oturdu. "Merhaba, Kim Yugyeom."

"Lee Junho muydu? Bir kez toplantıda karşılaşmıştık." dedi sakince. Toplantıyı hatırlıyordu, hyungunun yanında asistanlığa yeni başladığında katıldığı ilk şirket toplantısıydı.

Junho başını yavaşça salladı. "Evet, karşılaşmıştık." Hemen konuya girmek istiyordu ancak ona ne kadar güvenebileceğinden emin değildi. "Duydun mu bilmiyorum, şirket yönetimi değişti-"

"Biliyorum." dedi Yugyeom onun sözünü keserek. "Buraya nasıl geldiğinizi sorgulamayacağım fakat istediğiniz şey bende değil. Ben hiçbir şey bilmiyorum, hiçbir zaman bilmedim."

"Ne istediğimi henüz söylemedim." Junho konuşurken Chansung biraz kontrolle aralık kapıyı çekerek kapatmıştı daha rahat konuşması için. "Park Jinyoung'a gelen işlerin başka bir kaynağı var mıydı?"

Yugeyom bir süre sessiz kalmayı seçti ancak onları cevapsız bırakamayacağının da farkındaydı. "Yoktu. İşleri özenle tek kaynaktan alıyordu. En son aracı Bay Lin'di, şirketin önceki yöneticisi."

Junho beklediği cevabı alamadığı için hayal kırıklığıyla dişlerini sıkarak Chansung'a baktı. Bunu zaten biliyordu ve iş akışını tutuklanan Bay Lin'den alıp fark edilmeden yeniden şirkete aktarmak için çok uğraşmıştı. "Peki." dedi sakince. "Peki, Kim Yugyeom. Aklına bir şey geldiği zaman, ilk bize söylediğinden emin ol."

——

"Günaydın." Akşam evine oturmaya gelmiş olan arkadaşı Wooyoung'ı sabahın bu saatinde kapısında görmek Hyojoo'yu şaşırtmıştı. "Bu saatte seni burada görmeyi neye borçluyum?"

"Savcı Han." diye söze girdi Wooyoung, özellikle iş için burada olduğunu belirtmek istercesine. Elindeki dosyayı yüz hizasına kaldırdı ve onu anlayan kadının kapıyı açmasını bekledi. İçeri girdiklerinde dosyayı vakit kaybetmeden ona uzatmıştı. "İş adamı Kim Myungsoo, dün gece sık gittiği mekanlardan birinde ölü bulunmuş. Ölüme şüpheli bakıyorlar, ilk kayıt kalp krizi olarak işlenmiş." Hyojoo sayfaları çevirirken araya girip kayıtların not edildiği kısmı işaret etmişti. "Otopsi için cesedi gönderdik."

Hyojoo onu dikkatle dinlemiş sayfaları çevirmeye devam etmişti. Kurbanın bilgilerini içeren sayfaya ulaştığında kaşlarını çatıp dosyayı masaya bıraktı. Bu sayfa genel bilgiler ve bir de kimlik fotoğrafını barındırıyordu. "Söylesene, Kim Myungsoo'nun JYP Şirketler Birliği ile alakası var mı?"

Wooyoung kaşlarını çatıp başını iki yana sallarken konuştu. "Hayır, bilmiyorum... Şirketini biraz araştıralım, belki JYP ile iş ortaklıkları olmuştur ama-"

"Şirketten birinin çalışma masasında fotoğrafı olacak kadar!" Hyojoo heyecanla onu kestiğinde Wooyoung bir süre sessizce onun yüzüne bakmaya devam etti. Nihayet algılamaya başladığında kaşları yeniden çatılmıştı. "Hyojoo, sen ne biliyorsun?" dedi sessizce.

"Bu fotoğraf." Hyojoo az önce masaya bıraktığı dosyayı kaldırıp fotoğrafı işaret parmağı ile gösterdi. "Ben bu fotoğrafı daha önce gördüm." Bunu iş ortağına açıklamak kolay değildi fakat deneyecekti. Kim Myungsoo, bu fotoğraftaki adam, aynı zamanda bir önceki akşam Turta'nın ardından girdiği odada masanın üzerindeki fotoğraftaki adamdı.

"Kim Myungsoo, popüler bir iş adamı Hyojoo." dedi Wooyoung ona anlamsız bakışlarını göndermeye devam ederken. "Otopsiyi bekleyelim sadece, acele etme."

Hyojoo kapalı kapıya bakıp güvenli olduğundan emin olduktan sonra Wooyoung'un gözlerine baktı ve fısıldadı. "Dedim ya, çalışma masasında gördüm. Lee Junho'nun çalışma masasında."

İş ortağı duydukları karşısında başını yana eğerek bir süre daha Hyojoo'ya baktı. "Nasıl biliyorsun?" İstemsizce onu taklit edip fısıldamıştı.

Hyojoo, ona bir önceki gece olan biteni anlattığında Wooyoung sessizce bir "Yok artık." nidası bırakmıştı. "Nasıl birinin evine gizlice girersin."

Haklıydı da, bir savcının birinin evine gizlice girmesi hoş görülür bir durum değildi. "Bak..." dedi Hyojoo, derin bir nefes alıp "...şimdi konu bu değil. O adamın, öldürüldüğü düşünülen bir adamın, fotoğrafı masanın üzerindeydi. Sana da JYP şirketler birliğinin önceden yaşadığı olayları hatırlatmıyor mu?" Beklentiyle iş ortağının gözlerine bakarken Wooyoung başını iki yana sallamaya başladı. "Kapanmış bir dosyayı irdelemek istiyorsun Savcı Han. Geriye sadece bir efsane olarak kalan 'muhteşem kiralık katil davası'nı kaynak gösteriyorsun."

Savcı pes ederek kendini masaya yasladı ve bir süre tavanı izledi. Sağ köşedeki ne olduğunu bilmediği siyah leke o bu odaya yerleştiğinden beri oradaydı ve böyle zamanlarda onun ezberlediği yerini bulmayı alışkanlık haline getirmişti. Sonra durdu ve kaşlarını çatıp "Ya Im Jaebum?" dedi birden bire. "Onunla konuşamaz mıyız? Bildiklerini söylemez mi?"

"Otopsi raporunu alalım." dedi Wooyoung aniden toparlanırken. "Eğer cinayetse, yardım edecektir. Ama kalp kriziyse hiçbir şey yapamayız ve dosya kapanır." Wooyoung kapıyı açtığında elinde dosyalar tutan asistanla burun buruna gelmişti. "Dikkat et." dedi düşmek üzere olan dosyaları tutup. "O-otopsi raporu." demişti genç adam panikle. Wooyoung ona teşekkür edip gönderirken zaman kaybetmeden dosyayı açmıştı. "Değerler temiz görünüyor." dedi sayfaları çevirirken, sonra aniden durdu. "Ops, yakaladım." sayfayı düzeltip görmesi için Savcı ortağına çevirdi. "Görüyor musun Hyojoo?" dedi, fotoğrafındaki özel bir noktayı eliyle işaret ederken. Bu sırada Hyojoo dosyayı elinden alıp fotoğrafa daha yakından baktı. Kolundaki iğne izleri ve morluklara dikkat çekilmişti. "Damardan verildiyse nasıl temiz çıkabilir?" dedi Wooyoung'a dönüp, ardından vakit kaybetmeden raporu okumaya devam etti.

"Tabii ya potasyum. " Wooyoung başını aşağı yukarı sallayarak ortağıyla göz göze geldiğinde durdu. "Im Jaebum'u aramaya gidiyorum."

Çok geçmeden Komiser Im Jaebum'un ofisinde üçü de ayakta birbirlerine bakarken Hyojoo daha fazla dayanamadı ve konuştu. "Komiser Im, ne düşünüyorsunuz?"

Jaebum derin bir nefes alıp kollarını göğüsünde birleştirmeden önce dosyayı masasına bıraktı. "Bu o değil." dedi net bir şekilde. "Her kim yaptıysa çok acemi, ayrıca Doktor Park'ın tekniklerini kullanmıyor-"

"Yani katilin o olduğunu kabul ediyorsun." dedi Wooyoung, "Dosyanın kapanmış olması seni rahatsız etmiyor mu?"

"Doktor Park konusunda artık yapacak bir şeyim yok." diye onu yanıtladı Jaebum. "Benden yardım istiyor musunuz? Söylüyorum işte, bu o değil. Onun eğittiği biri, hiç değil."

Odada uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Wooyoung çoktan pes etmişe benziyordu fakat "Peki JYP ile alakası olduğunu bilseydin..." dedi Hyojoo umutla. "Kim Myungsoo cinayetinin bir şekilde JYP Şirketler birliği ile alakası olduğunu bilseydin, bunun yeni kiralık katilin işi olduğunu söyleyebilir miydin?" Elbette ona bu konuda detay vermeyecekti ancak üstü kapalı olarak fotoğrafı Lee Junho'nun çalışma masasında görmüş olduğundan bahsediyordu. Wooyoung anlamıştı.

Jaebum kollarını çözüp iki admı atarak yerini değiştirdi. "Yeni bir varis mi? İşleri benzer kaynaklardan alıyor olabilir. Hatta aracı yollarını bir şekilde gizleyip muhafaza etmiş olabilirler. Böylece şirketle bağlantılı olur." Nihayet aldığı cevaptan tatmin olan Wooyoung, yeniden konuya döner gibi dikkatini ona verdi. "Katil çok acemi, bu onun ilk işi olabilir." Jaebum raporu tekrar eline aldı. "Damardan potasyum vermesi için bir şekilde kurbanı kontrol etmesi gerek." Anlatırken yaşıyor gibi eliyle olmayan bir şeyi tutmuştu. "Ama boğuşma izi yok, bu da kurbanını öncesinde bir şekilde etkisiz hale getirdiği anlamına gelir. yani katil muhtemelen kurbana göre zayıf."

"Doğru." dedi Wooyoung. O ve Hyojoo, bunları çoktan yolda tartışmışlardı fakat katilin eski doyalara göre fazla acemi oluşu yeniydi. Gerçekten de bu dosyalara ihtiyaçları olacaktı fakat ikisi de nereye varacaklarından emin değillerdi.

"Yardımcı olacaksa eğer..." Jaebum ikisine dönüp dosyayı havada salladı. "Sizi birine götürebilirim."


	8. 7

Toplantı odasının gergin havasını solumaktan yorulan Junho, sadece biraz daha katlanmak için dişlerini sıkmıştı. Tam karşısında oturan Yongsun'la göz göze geldiğinde fazla oyalanmadan gözlerini kaçırdı. Hala ona güvenmek istiyordu. Birini öldürdüğüne inanmak istemiyordu. Tanıdığı Yongsun bu değildi.

Chansung defalarca ona Yongsun konusunda dikkat etmesini söyledikten sonra toplantıya girmişlerdi. Junho, öyle olduğuna inanmak istememesinin yanı sıra, eğer öyleyse bile bunu farkında değilmiş gibi davranmayı tercih etme taraftarıydı.

"Nihayet ticareti yapabildiğimize sevindim." dedi Kim Minjun keyifle sandalyesinde arkasına yaslanıp. Junho, o konuştuğu sırada bakışlarını ona sabitledi. Bu adamın Gölge ile bir ilgisi olduğundan şüphe ediyordu. Eğer cinayet Chansung'un da dediği gibi onlar tarafından işlendiyse odak Yongsun olmazdı, Gölge ve Kim Minjun işbirliği içinde olabilirdi.

"Evet, sevinebilirsiniz." dedi sırf onu gıcık etmek adına. "Tıkır tıkır işliyor, her şey." Tam da ayağı kalktığı zaman Yongsun elini sakince kaldırdı. "Affedersiniz, sanırım bunu yönetim kurulu ile paylaşmam uygun olur." Aklındaki her neyse ondan bahsediyordu ve Junho duraksayıp başını sallayarak ona kürsüyü işaret etti. "Evet, tabii. Lütfen kürsüye gelin Başkan Kim."

Kürsünün sağındaki yerini alırken yanından geçen kadına baktı. Ona gerçekten güveniyor muydu yoksa bu ona takıntılı bir şekilde aşık olan tarafının oyunu muydu? Nasıl bir hamle yapmalıydı? Güvenilirliğini nasıl test edebilirdi?

Kürsüye çıkan kadın saçlarını geri savurup başıyla kalabalığa selam verdi. "Merhaba, tanışma fırsatı bulamadığım yönetim kurulu üyeleri için kendimi bir kez daha tanıtacağım, adım Kim Yongsun. JYP Eğlence şirketinin yeni yöneticisiyim."

Junho, yanı başında oturan Chansung'la göz göze geldi, sanki aklından geçenleri ona bakışlarıyla anlatmak ister gibiydi. 'Ben aptal değilim Chansung.'

"Özür dileyerek söze başlayacağım." dedi Yongsun sakinliğini koruyarak. Bu sakin duruşu ona gizemli bir hava veriyordu. "Yeni idol grubunun çıkışını erteleme kararı aldık. Çıkış yaptıklarında, olası nefret yorumlarına karşı dayanıklı olacaklarından emin olmalıyız, bu sebeple stajyerler arasında güçsüz olduğuna inandığımız bazı gençlerin çıkışını bir sonraki gruba erteleyeceğiz."

Junho da bunu istemişti, yeni idol grubu çıkışı yapılmasını istemiyordu fakat zaten grupta olacağı kesin olan stajyerlere biraz daha beklemelerini söylemek de onları depresyona sürüklemez miydi?

"Güzel." dedi Kim Minjun araya girerek. "Ertelenme fikri hoşuma gitti ancak Yongsun-ssi, bize hangi stajyerlerin çıkışının erteleneceğini söyleyebilir misiniz? Neden bu sonuca vardınız?"

Yongsun dikleşti. "Evet tabii, aslında çıkışı daha çok ertelenecek olan tek bir stajyer var..." dedi, Junho'yla göz göze gelerek. Ardından devam etti. "Hwang Hyunjin."

İsim, Junho'nun dikkatini çektiği gibi tam yanında oturan Chansung'un da dikkatlini de çekmişti. Şirkette sürekli başını aşağıda gördüğü çocuktu, geçen gün Yongsun'un odasından çıktığına şahit olduğu çocuk... Demek bu sebepten dolayı onunla görüşüyordu.

Toplantı sona erene kadar Junho tekrar kürsüye çıkmamıştı. Artık işleri hallettiğine göre yerinde oturup önerileri sorgulayan yönetici rolüne tamamen bürünmesinin vakti gelmişti. İşi halleden Kim Minjun muydu, Yongsun mu yoksa başka biri miydi emin değildi ama toplantı boyunca yaptığı gözlemlere göre herkes durumdan memnundu.

Temizlik açık açık konuşulmamıştı, zaten yönetim kurulunda durumdan habersiz üyeler de vardı, KiYongsun gibi. Junho buna inanmayı hala istiyordu, onun temizlik veya yasadışı işlerden haberi olmayan bir yönetici olduğuna inanmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Ancak düşük bir ihtimal olduğunun da farkında olacak kadar zekiydi.

"Kim Yugyeom'un bize yardım edeceğine inanıyor musun?" dedi Chansung, ikisi toplantıdan çıktıktan sonra Junho'nun odasına girdiğinde. "Fazla sessiz kalmadı mı, sence de?"

"Bilmiyorum, kafam çok dolu." dedi Junho şakaklarını ovarak otururken. Sonra aniden aklına gelen fikirle kaşları çatıldı. "Ya onu başkası öldürdüyse-"

"Başkası öldürdü ya zaten." dedi Chansung gergince.

Junho iç çekip onun gözlerine baktı. "Öyle değil. Ya onu işten hiç haberi olmayan bir düşmanı öldürdüyse?"

——

Hastane odasının kalabalık olması asla alışık olduğu bir durum değildi genç doktorun. Bugün, alışık olmadığı o durumu ikinci kez tadıyordu.

"Merhaba, Kim Yugyeom." dedi Im Jaebum odaya girdiğinde. Gülümseyip başıyla selam verdikten sonra yanında getirdiği iki misafirini hala hasta yatağında yatan genç doktora tanıştırmak için sözlerine devam etmişti. "Bunlar Komiser Jang Wooyoung ve Savcı Han Hyojoo."

Savcı Han, gülümseyip başıyla selam verdi. "Memnun oldum Doktor Kim Yugyeom."

Yugyeom, toparlanıp yatağında doğruldu ve onları başıyla selam vererek karşıladı. Sabah Lee Junho onunla konuşmak için geldiğinde bir şeyler döndüğünü fark etmişti ancak gerçekten ona yardım edecek konumda değildi ve Komiser Im Jaebum'a da yardım edebileceğini sanmıyordu.

Im Jaebum, o gün kalkıştığı intihar girişiminden sonra tedavisi boyunca ona yardımcı olmuş ve bu hastanede özel bir oda edinmesini sağlamıştı. Ondan aldığı bilgiye göre hyungu, ülkeden kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı ve nişanlısıyla birlikte Wang Kayee eşliğinde Hong Kong'a yerleşmişti. Tedavi olduğu zaman yaşadığını hyunguna söylemek ve onun yanında taşınmasını sağlamak da yine Im Jaebum'un Yugyeom'a verdiği sözlerden biriydi.

"Ben de memnun oldum." dedi Yugyeom, savcıya sakince. Ardından dikkatini Komiser Im'e verip devam etti. "Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim Komiser Im?" Yardımcı olabileceğini sanmıyordu.

"Açık konuşmak gerekirse," Jaebum oyalanmayacaktı. "...Sana Doktor Park'ın bir varisi olup olmadığını sormaya geldik."

"Yoktu." dedi Yugyeom çabucak. Doğru olan buydu, kimse onun yerine geçemezdi.

Jaebum, beklemediği bu cevap üzerine iç çekip başını salladı. Kim Yugyeom'un, ona yaptıklarının karşılığı olarak kendisine yardım edeceğinden neredeyse emindi. "Sabah JYP Şirketler birliğinin yeni başkanının seni ziyarete geldiğini duydum." dedi elindeki kozu kullanarak. Normal şartlarda kimsenin Kim Yugyeom'la görüşmesine izin vermezdi ancak anlaşılan o ki Doktor Kim Junmyeon iyi niyetiyle Yugyeom'un Lee Junho ile görüşmesine izin vermişti.

"Evet." diye dürüstçe yanıtladı Yugyeom, "Bana eski yönetici Bay Lin ile ilgili bir detay sordu fakat meseleyi bilmiyorum, ne sorduğunu bile unuttum." Söyledikleri, kısmen yalan sayılmazdı, en azından ilk kısmı... Fakat aynı gün içinde 'iş'i sormak için gelen iki kişi olduğuna göre gerçekten birisi Doktor Park'ın işini yapmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Lee Junho olmadığı da kesindi, kendi kaynaklarını Kim Yugyeom'a sormak için gelmesi mantıklı olmazdı.

Savcı Han da bunu mantıksız buluyordu ancak Kim Myungsoo'nun fotoğrafını Lee Junho'nun çalışma odasında görmüş olduğu gerçeği ne olursa olsun değişmeyecekti. Kim Yugyeom'un odasından çıktıklarında Komiser Im saçlarını geri tarayıp duvara yaslandı. "Ben onu bunca zamandır korumaya çalışırken yanına girmenin en kolay yolunu bulmuşlar."

"Doktoru onu görmelerine izin verdiği için suçlayamazsın Komiser Im," dedi Wooyoung elini onun omzuna koyup. "...Kötü bir amacı olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Lee Junho'nun evine girmem lazım." dedi Hyojoo aniden. Kendisine hayretle bakan iki çift gözü umursamadan başını sanki kendi kendini onaylıyormuş gibi sallayarak tekrarladı. "Lee Junho'nun evine girmek zorundayım."

——

Hyojoo gergince kapıyı çaldığında bir adım geri çekilip yaptığı aptallık ve dahilik arasındaki ince çizgide bulunan planını gözden geçirdi. Ateşle oynuyor olabilirdi ancak bazı gerçekleri gün yüzüne çıkarmanın ona göre tek yolu buydu.

Çok geçmeden kapı açıldığında genç adamın evindeki karanlığı fark etti. Bakışları evin karanlığından kopup onun gözlerindeki karanlıkla buluştuğunda gülümsedi. "İyi akşamlar, Başkan Lee. Rahatsız etmedim değil mi?" İyi rol kestiğini düşünüyordu. Kibardı, elinden geldiğince...

"İyi akşamlar, Savcı Han." dedi Junho soru sorar gibi kaşlarını kaldırıp. "Bir sorun mu var?" Üzerinde haki yaka lacivert bir gömlek vardı.

"Ben az önce geldim." diye söze girdi Hyojoo, ardından kenara çekilip arkasından kendi dairesinin kapısını gösterdi. "Ama kilit bozulmuş ve servis sabaha kadar gelemeyecek..." Birinin evine girebilmek için akla gelen ilk bahaneydi fakat gerçekçi olsun diye kilidi gerçekten bozmayı başarmış, sürekli kırmızı ışıkların yanıp sönmesini sağlamıştı.

Neyse ki Lee Junho onun sormasına fırsat vermeden kapının önünden çekilerek içeri geçmesi için yer açmıştı. "İsterseniz gelebilirsiniz. Sizin için sakıncası olmazsa geceyi burada geçirebilirsiniz." Böylece onun teklifi daha makul olacaktı. Hyojoo gülüp başını salladı. "Çok naziksiniz ama ben aslında balkonu teklif edecektim." dedi dudaklarını dişleyip. "Sanırım balkondan evime geçebilirim."

Junho afallamış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırıp kaşlarını çattı. Bu kadın çıldırmış mıydı? "Güvenli olacağından emin değilim." dedi başını iki yana sallayıp. Geceyi burada geçirmenizin benim için sakıncası olmaz." Onu yeniden içeri davet etmek için eliyle içeriyi gösterirken konuşmaya devam etti. "Kahve içer misiniz?"

"Hayır demem." dedi Hyojoo içeri girip etrafı incelerken. Gözünden hiçbir şey kaçırmak istemiyordu. Koca evde oturma odasındaki birkaç lambader ve çalışma odasındaki masa lambası dışında ışık kaynağı olmadığından etraf karanlık ve kasvetliydi. Evin dizaynına hakim siyah rengi, Lee Junho'nun gözleri kadar karanlıktı. Gözleri kapısı açık olan çalışma odasına takıldığında Hyojoo omzundaki çantanın sapını kavradı ve içeride bir şeye bakmak için bir bahane aramaya başladı. Gözüne takılan duvar boyu kitap rafları ve Junho'nun gözleri arasında mekik dokuyan bakışları nihayet kitaplıkta takılı kalmıştı. "Okumayı sever misiniz? Oldukça güzel bir kitaplık gibi duruyor."

"Çoğunluğu üniversiteden kalma eski kitaplar." diye kestirip atar gibi kısaca yanıtladı Junho. "Lütfen çekinme." dedi bu kez onu mutfağa yönlendirirken. Anlaşılan çalışma odasına girmesi planın ikinci kısmını işleme sokmadan kolay olmayacaktı.

Hyojoo, dikkat çekmemek için mutfağa yönelip içeri girdiğinde ahşap masaya oturdu ve çantasını kendine olabildiğince yakın ve güvenli bir noktaya bıraktı. Çantasındaki telefonunun bağlı olduğu hattın diğer ucunda Wooyoung sessizce dinliyordu, her ihtimale karşı. Başta Wooyoung, bu fikre tüm benliğiyle karşı çıkmış olsa da, reddetse bile Hyojoo'nun aklına koyduğu bu planı onsuz yürütme ihtimalini göz önünde bulundurarak kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. En azından telefon aracılığıyla bir şekilde göz kulak olabilirdi.

"Kahveni nasıl alırsın?" Junho kahve makinesini çalıştırıp tezgaha yaslandı. "Sanırım seni balkondan balkona uçma fikrinden vazgeçirmek için sert bir kahveyle uyandırmam iyi olur Savcı Han." Kendi küçük şakasına gülüp dolaptan iki çift cidarlı seramik bardak çıkarmıştı. "Yoksa başı belaya giren kişi ben olacağım."

"Resmiyeti kelimelerden kaldırdığımıza göre Savcı Han ve Başkan Lee'ye de veda edelim, Junho-ssi." dedi Hyojoo sandalyesine iyice yerleşip. Dirseğini masaya yaslayıp kendisine kahve hazırlayan genç adamı izlemeye başlamıştı. Acele etmeyecekti.

Öte yandan ona Chansung'un ev hediyesi olarak aldığı bu kahve makinesini tam olarak nasıl çalıştıracağını bilmeyen Junho çaktırmadan bir yolunu bulmuş ve zift gibi simsiyah kahvenin makineden bardağa akmasını sağlamıştı. Kahveleri hazırladığında bardakları masaya bıraktı ve kaşlarını çattı. "Sanırım Chansung buna espresso diyordu."

"Teşekkürler." dedi Hyojoo bardaklardan birine uzanırken. Sonra aniden "Su alabilir miyim?" diye sordu. Tam karşısına oturmak üzere olan Junho doğrulup yeniden arkasını döndüğünde geldiği zaman çantasından çıkardığı ve avucunda sıkıca tuttuğu tozu onun bardağına boşaltmıştı. Titreyen ellerini geri çekip bu gece yeniden neden bir katil olma potansiyeli yüklediği bir adamın bu kadar yakınına geldiğini sorgulamıştı fakat telefonun diğer ucundaki Wooyoung hala ona güven veriyordu. Yanına bir bardak su ile dönen Junho yeniden karşısına oturduğunda titreyen ellerini gizlemek için masanın altına sakladı.

Sadece biraz bekleyecek ve o uyuyakaldığı zaman çalışma odasına gidip kanıt niteliğinde fotoğraflar çekecekti. En başından beri planı buydu.


	9. 8

Wooyoung gerginlikle kesilen telefon bağlantısına söverek ofisten çıktı. Lee Junho, ona kahve yaptığından beri içeride neler döndüğünü bilmiyordu. Ofiste kalmamalıydı, en azından evin önünde arabada beklemiş olmalıydı.

Han Hyojoo’nun yaşadığı apartmana nasıl gittiğini bile bilmiyordu. Peki şimdi ne yapmalıydı? Öylece Lee Junho’nun kapısını çalacak değildi ya. Üstelik birimden bağımsız bir karar olduğu için yanına bir destek ekibi de çağıramazdı. Çaresiz ve sıkışmış hissediyordu. Eğer Lee Junho gerçekten aradıkları katil -Doktor Park Jinyoung’un varisi- ise, işte o zaman ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

———

“Seni uyutmaya mı kalktı?” diye sordu Chansung şaşkınlıkla. Junho’nun yatağında kendinden geçmiş bir şekilde uzanan Savcı’ya bakıp yüzünü kapattı. “Yatağında bir Savcı baygın yatıyor.”

“Çin’den mantar yerine silah getiriyorum.” Junho kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Problem bir Savcı’nın yatağımda yatıyor olması mı?” Bu duruma nasıl düştüğünü sorgulamayacaktı çünkü bu saatten sonra atılan her adım mübahtı. Hem çakma katili bulmalı hem de adını temizlemeliydi.

“Nasıl oldu da anladın peki?” dedi Chansung ellerini beline koyup.

“Fırın camındaki yansımadan kahveme ilaç kattığını gördüm.” Junho kollarını göğüsünde bağlayıp duvara yaslanarak yatağında hala uyuyan kadını izledi. “Kim Myungsoo davasına bakıyor, büyük olasılıkla benden şüpheleniyor.”

Han Hyojoo, Junho’nun kahvesine ilaç kattığı zaman Junho zorlukla da olsa kahveleri değiştirmeyi başarmış ve onu kendi tuzağına düşürmüştü. Şimdiyse ne olduğunu bilmiyor gibi yapmak ve onu bırakmakla, dürüstçe onu uyuttuğunu itiraf ederek kendisini neden uyutmaya çalıştığını sormak arasında kararsızdı.

“Ben gitmeliyim, bu gece Nichkhun’la Rainbar’da buluşacağıma söz verdim, bazı detayların şirkete aktarılması gerekiyor.” Dedi Chansung sakince. “Sen ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun.”

Junho biraz daha uyuyan kadını izledi. Uzun süre uyanacak gibi görünmüyordu. “Ben bilmiyorum, maskemi düşürmeli miyim yoksa hiçbir şey olmamış gibi mi yapmalıyım?”

“Maskeni düşürmek sence de tehlikeli değil mi?” dedi Chansung birden bire. “Katilin sen olduğunu düşünmekte haksız değil fakat bu cinayeti sen işlemedin.”

“Hayır, işlemedim, işlemedik.” Junho başını iki yana salladı. “Katilin kim olduğunu bulmadan Savcı’ya ve Polis’e bulaşamam.”

“Tamam.” Chansung yatak odasının kapısına ilerlerken Junho sessizce onu takip ediyordu. Chansung konuşmaya devam etti. “Bu akşam Nichkhun’la ne bulabileceğimize bir bakalım.”

“Teşekkürler.” dedi Junho onu uğurlamak için kapıyı açarken. "Ben burayla ilgilenirim." ancak kapıyı açtığı gibi apartman koridorunda bulunan tanıdık yüzle karşılaşması bir olmuştu.

"Komiser Jang?"

Wooyoung nefesini tutup o yöne döndüğünde iki adamla karşılaşmış kendini gülümsemeye zorlamıştı. _Hyojoo nerede?_

Junho nefesini tutup kapıyı sonuna kadar açtı. “Sizi gördüğüm iyi oldu.” dedi dik duruşunu koruyarak.

Wooyoung gözlerini kaçırmış ve zorlukla konuşmuştu, hareketleri gözden kaçacak gibi değildi. “Sorun nedir Başkan Lee?”

Chansung araya girip gülümsedi. “Ben artık gideyim Junho, size de iyi akşamlar dilerim Komiser Jang.”

Onun gidişini izlerken Junho yeniden konuşmak için Wooyoung’a döndü. “Savcı Han… Evine giremiyor.” Bir yandan kanıtlamak adına karşı dairenin kapısında yanan kırmızı ışıkları göstermişti. “Ancak evimde birden uyuyakaldı.”

Wooyoung bunu garip bulsa da kendini açığa veremezdi. Bu yüzden Junho’nun içeri davetini geri çevirmek yerine onu içeri takip etti. Yatak odasına geldikleri zaman Hyojoo’nun uyuduğundan emin olmak için ona yaklaştı ve ateşini ölçüyor gibi yaparak nabzını kontrol etti. İçi rahatladığı zaman başında dikilen Lee Junho ile göz göze gelmişti. Junho bir süre ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde etrafa bakınmış ardından konuşmuştu. “Ne yapacağımı bilemedim, buraya gelmeniz iyi oldu.”

Ancak içten içe Jang Wooyoung’un zaten Han Hyojoo’nun neden burada olduğunu bildiğini düşünüyordu. _Benim evimde ne aramak istiyorlar? Belki de cinayeti işlediğime dair kanıt… peki neden ben olduğumdan bu kadar eminler?_

“İyi mi?” diye sordu Junho, Hyojoo’yu kastederek. Wooyoung başını salladı. “Bugün çok yoruldu. Eve geldiğinde bunlarla uğraşmak iyice yormuş olmalı…” Onu buradan alıp gitmeliydi. “Junho-ssi,” dedi ayağa kalkıp. “Ben onu götürürüm, geceyi bende geçirebilir. Verdiğimiz sıkıntı için özür dileriz.”

Junho başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil, ama içiniz nasıl rahat edecekse öyle yapabilirsiniz Wooyoung-ssi. Sonuçta komşu komşunun külüne muhtaçtır.”

Aralarındaki konuşma daha uzun sürmedi. İkisi de kendileri açısından açık vermek istemediği için mesafeyi korumuştu. Junho onun Hyojoo’yu arabasına taşımasına yardımcı olmuş ve sorumluluğu şimdiden üzerinden atmıştı.

——

“İyi işti.” Yongsun, elini odada oturan gencin yanağına koyup gülümsedi. Bu kadar itaatkar olması hoşuna gidiyordu.

“Noona.” dedi Hyunjin çekingen bir tavırla. “Ya ben olduğumu bulurlarsa?”

Yongsun başını iki yana salladı. “Bulmayacaklar.” dedi sakin bir tavırla. Ardından onun oturduğu sandalyenin etrafında omuzlarını sıkarak dolaşıp karşısına geçti ve yavaşça oturdu. “Doktor Park Jinyoung’un varisinin yaptığını biliyorlar. Akıllarına gelecek en son kişi sensin.”

Hyunjin anlayışla başını salladı. Eski yönetici Lin Junjie tutuklanana kadar gizlice bu iş için eğitilmişti ve bu durumdan haberi olan kimsenin kalmadığını düşünüyordu, Kim Yongsun yeni yönetici olarak atanana kadar…

“Damardan zehirlemeyi seviyorsun değil mi?” dedi Yongsun yüzündeki garip gülümsemeyle. “Bunu tarz olarak belirlersen zamanla imzan haline gelecek.”

Bir imzası olması Hyunjin’in umrunda değildi. Üstad Park aklını kaybedene kadar Park Jinyoung’un gerçek varisi olarak yetiştirilen kendisiydi. Doktor Park onun rol modeliydi ve kendi imzasına sahipti; insanları işlediği suçlara uygun şekillerde öldürüyordu. Hwang Hyunjin ise onun adalet anlayışını benimsememişti sadece işi yapma şeklini seviyordu. “Noona,” dedi yeniden karanlık bakışlarıyla. “Changbin ve Jisung’u koruyacağına söz verdin.”

Yongsun yavaşça başını salladı. “Evet söz verdim.” Aldığı bilgi şirket stajyerleri arasında üç kimsesiz çocuğun yeni katiller olmak üzere eğitilmek için saklandığı olmuştu. Ancak buraya geldiğinde çoktan eğitimini almaya başlamış fakat yarım kalmış tek stajyer olan Hyunjin’in ricası üzerine, henüz bir şeyden haberi olmayan diğer iki stajyeri işe hiç bulaştırmayacağına söz vermişti. “Sen de Hyunjin-ah, bir daha iş olarak almadığın cinayetler işlemeyeceğine söz verdin.”

Hyunjin gözlerini kaçırdı. “Sırrımı öğrenmişti.” diyebildi sadece. “Üçümüzün neden burada olduğunu biliyordu.” Changbin, Jisung ve kendisinden bahsediyordu. Arkadaşlarını korumak için yapmıştı. Bunca yıldır gerçek bir idol stajyeri gibi davranmak yeterince zordu, başka engellere takılmak paniklemesine sebep olmuştu.

Hyunjin, bunca yılda fazla şey öğrenmişti. Lee Junho, Hwang Chansung ve yönetim kurulundan Kim Minjun gibi isimlerin de zamanında fark edilmeyecek şekilde Üstad Park’ın himayesinde yetiştiğini biliyordu. Ancak gerçek varis hiçbiri değildi, kimse Hyunjin gibi kiralık katil olması için yetiştirilmemişti. Onlar silah ticareti ve yolsuzluk gibi konularda yetiştirilen kişilerdi. Şimdi kendisi dururken Lee Junho’nun kiralık katil konusunu üzerine almaya çalışmasına katlanamazdı.

Yine de şirketteki kimsenin Hwang Hyunjin’den haberi olmamıştı.

“Çıkışını erteleyip seni idol olmaktan kurtardım, benim için özel bir iş yapmalısın.” dedi Yongsun sessizliği bölüp. Başını yana yatırdığı zaman siyah büyük dalgalı saçları da aşağı sallanmıştı. Onun gibi bir kadından etkilenmemek mümkün değildi ancak Hyunjin dikkatini toparladı. Yeni görevini almaya hazırdı.

Doktor Park Jinyoung’un yerine geçen kendisi olmalıydı.

——

“Nihayet uyandın.” dedi Wooyoung gergince. Hyojoo onun yatağında doğrulduğunda o da yatağın ucunda oturuyordu. “Başına bir şey geldi diye çok korktum.”

Hyojoo kaşlarını çatıp başını tuttu. “Ne oldu?”

“Hatırlamıyor musun?” Wooyoung derin bir nefes alıp kollarını göğüsünde bağladı. “Hani ısrar kıyamet Lee Junho’nun evine gitmiştin.”

Hyojoo panikle kalktı. “Neden-“

“Ben de onu soracaktım, neden?” Wooyoung ayağa kalkıp odada bir tur attı. “Telefon kesildi ve oraya geldiğimde uyuyan kişi Lee Junho yerine sen olmuştun.”

“Ben bilmiyorum.” dedi Hyojoo fısıldayarak, nasıl olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Aniden panikle Wooyoung’a baktı. “Fark etti mi?”

Bu sorunun cevabı açıktı, Lee Junho fark etmişti fakat bir şey bilmiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Hyojoo cevabı anladığı zaman bir şey söylemeden omuzlarını düşürdü. Uyuyan yılanı uyandırmıştı. “Onunla konuşmalıyım ben-“ ayağa kalkarken Wooyoung onu bileğinden tutarak durdurdu. “Hyojoo nereye?”

Hyojoo kendinden emin bir şekilde geri adım atmadan ona baktı. “Gidip onunla açıkça konuşacağım.”

Aksine Wooyoung buna tamamen karşıydı. “Delirdin mi!?” dedi sesini yükseltmekten çekinmeyerek. Gece oraya gidene kadar yeterince korkmuştu zaten, şimdi Hyojoo’nun başına bir şey gelmesi fikrini düşünmek bile istemiyordu. “Katil olduğundan şüphelendiğin bir adamın ayağına gidemezsin Hyojoo.” Nefes nefeseydi. “Yapamazsın.”

“Katil o değil.” Hyojoo da ayağa kalkmış Wooyoung’un önünde dikilirken bileğini kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. “Cinayeti o işlemedi, o saatte evdeydi.”

O kurtulmak istedikçe Wooyoung daha sıkı tuttu, hiçbir yere gitmesini istemiyordu. Ondan bir adım uzaklaşmasını bile… “Onun emriyle yapılmadığı anlamına gelmez!”

“Anlamıyorsun-“

Hyojoo’nun sözleri Wooyoung’un dudaklarının onunkilere çarpmasıyla kesildi. Kurtarmak için havaya kaldırdığı bileği sanki asılı kalmış gibi durmuş, onu itmek için omzunu tuttuğu elleriyse güçsüz kalmıştı.

Wooyoung, Jang Wooyoung, yıllardır birlikte çalıştığı iş arkadaşı, onu öpüyordu.


End file.
